


Everything Changes

by xsticknoodlesx



Series: Reader Inserts [14]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Crime Scenes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hank Anderson is Connor and Upgraded Connor | RK900's Parent, Hostage Situations, Humor, Inspired by Waitress - Bareilles/Nelson, It Uses The Lyrics As Titles And Some Quotes But Not Much Else, Kidnapping, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Non Graphic Birth Scene, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Hank Anderson, Past Child Abuse, Past Child Neglect, Pregnancy, Protective Hank Anderson, Reader-Insert, Unplanned Pregnancy, Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Connor Are Reader's Brothers, reader is hank's daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsticknoodlesx/pseuds/xsticknoodlesx
Summary: When you find out you're pregnant, you're faced with many obstacles to overcome. What will your father say? What will your brothers say? And most importantly, what will your boyfriend Gavin say? And as if that weren't already enough, there is a criminal on the loose who kidnaps pregnant women to steal their babies in gruesome ways. Nevertheless, you want to care for his child and do motherhood right.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) & Reader, Gavin Reed/Reader, Hank Anderson & Reader, Tina Chen (Detroit: Become Human) & Reader, Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Reader
Series: Reader Inserts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1417174
Comments: 28
Kudos: 55





	1. But either way you gotta take the test

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on the go with Reader Inserts lately, huh? Especially pregnancy plotlines, huh? Well, I thought this would be a good idea.  
> There will be some discussions of gruesome acts performed on pregnant women and kidnapping. But I won't show anything graphic. The childbirth scene won't be too graphic either, no talk of mucus and all that, just of contractions and pushing. I didn't tag is as graphic violence because it is only mentioned.
> 
> This all sounds very serious, but I promise it's fluffy and even funny at times! So if that sounds like your cup of tea, enjoy. Reader is basically Hank's daughter from a past relationship where her mother left her in his care. Hank is basically Connor and Nines' dad so they are like her brothers.
> 
> The title and all the titles from the chapters are from songs from the musical "Waitress" which is amazing and you should check out. With that being said, enjoy! ^^

“Come on, just take the test and then we’ll know for sure.”

“I don’t want to know, Tina.”

“You gotta.” She said and held out the little box to you. “Come on, I’ll be right outside the stall and we’ll wait for the result together.”

You groaned miserably. You already knew you were pregnant because honestly, it was pretty obvious to you by now – you weren’t far along but you knew your body. Still, you didn’t want to take the test and confirm it. Your father would freak out, your brothers wouldn’t be any better and you didn’t even want to know what Gavin would say. Hank would probably kill him before he got the chance to react. 

Tears gathered in your eyes as you thought of how he might react and Tina quickly stepped up to calm you down, rubbing your back.

“Come on, if you’re pregnant, we’ll figure something out but we need to know so we can do that.” Tina said and you knew she was right. “I’ll come with you when you tell Gavin if you’d like me to. Or when you tell Hank.”

“Gavin and I haven’t even been together for that long. We’ve gotten together about a year ago.”

“Yes, but you’ve known Gavin since Highschool.” Tina said softly. “And he’s been into you ever since.”

“Yeah, that’ll change as soon as the two little lines appear.”

“Oh, as if! Gavin is an asshole but he’s not a deadbeat dad kind of guy. I mean he knows how it’s like to have no one to really take care of you, so he’d never do it to his own child.” Tina assured you.

“You think he’ll stay?”

“Yes. Come on, (Y/N), it’s no or it’s yes but either way you gotta take the test. It’s just a minute of waiting and a stick and a line.”

You took the box and nodded. “Only one of them if I’m lucky.”

A few seconds later saw you and Tina were standing in front of the sink, waiting for the test to be done. You kept checking your wristwatch while Tina tried to cheer you up.

“Come on, he’s over thirty years old already so maybe he’s hit menopause already.” She tried to comfort you, joking around and grinning.

You sighed softly, chuckling at her joke. “That is how it works for women. Guys can be well into their sixties and still impregnate women.”

“And how would you know that?” Tina joked, grinning at you. “Hopefully not from experience?”

“Tina!”

She began laughing at your shock to which you couldn’t help but chuckle, shaking your head. But as soon as the laughter faded, worry overtook your mind again, gnawing on you like a wild animal on its prey. What would Gavin say? What would Hank say? Would you be alone?

“Don’t look so sad, (Y/N). Having a baby can be wonderful.” Tina smiled gently. “I mean I don’t have a kid but I’m close to Chris’ wife and she told me about how scared she used to be during the pregnancy. But then she held her son and all her fears faded away.”

“What if it won’t be like that for me, though?”

Tina was quiet for a few seconds. “Whatever happens, whoever stays and leaves, you know what’s for certain?”

“What?”

“I’ll still be here and you’re not getting rid of me for a long time.” She grinned. “Okay? I’ll be here.”

“Not that I’d try to ever get rid of my best friend but thanks.” 

Tina smiled before glancing at her watch. “Oh, the test should be ready by now!”

“This is it.” You whispered as you approached the sink where you had put it and took it in your hands. “Oh no.”

“What?”

“Positive.”

\---

Hank was packing up for the day while you were already putting on your jacket, stuffing your scarf into your bag to cover the test that was still inside. How would you tell him? He was your father, after all. Your mother, who was his girlfriend at the time of your conception, had decided she couldn’t care for a baby and wanted to give you up for adoption to which Hank quickly jumped in and took you in. You smiled fondly as you remembered how he had taken care of you when he himself was still young.

“Ready to go, kiddo?”

You looked up and nodded curtly. “Yeah.”

“You okay there?”

This was the perfect opportunity to tell him that you were pregnant – or perhaps it wasn’t which was why you just kept quiet and nodded. He was about to ask another question when Connor came up to you two, Nines trailing behind him. They had become like brother’s to you and you often slept over at Hank’s house to spend time with them, even though you were formally living with Gavin.

“Captain Fowler would like to speak to you, Hank.” Nines said politely. “He assured me that it would only take a few minutes and then we can head home.”

Hank sighed but nodded. “Sure. (Y/N), I’ll be back in a few.”

“It’s fine.”

“I promised you a father-daughter dinner and I’ll keep my damn word.” He said quickly before hurrying off. “You can wait in the car.”

Connor smiled at you. “Will you be joining us this evening?”

“Yes, do you have anything planned?”

“No, but we could-”

“Hey, tin cans.” It was Gavin and he was approaching from behind. The malice in his words had long since slipped away and calling them tin cans in exchange for them calling him a meat bag had become a running joke. 

“Yes, Detective?” Nines turned around.

Gavin wrapped an arm around you. “And hey, babe.”

“Hey.” You smiled a little, nervous about the whole situation and having him so close without him even knowing about the baby. “What do you need?”

“Nines, could you help me in the evidence room real quick?”

“Of course, Detective.”

“Oh, how many times have I told you to call me Gavin?” The man rolled his eyes. “Formality is weird when I am literally dating your sister.”

“You’ve called me her brother.” Nines said with a small smile.

“I mean you are, aren’t you?”

“Neither Connor nor I am biologically related to Hank.”

“So?” Gavin shrugged. “My asshole of a step-father wasn’t my real dad, either, but he used to think he could do anything he wanted with me.”

Your face fell at that comment and you slowly reached up to scratch the back of his head comfortingly. It was something you had discovered would calm him down and comfort him when he was stressed, sad or angry. The scratching did its usual magic and Gavin turned to you, a small smile on his lips.

“I’m fine, babe.”

“Sure?”

“I’d never lie to you or hide anything from you so you better believe me.”

Guilt washed over you because you were, in fact, hiding something from him. A forced smile and quick goodbyes later, Nines left with Gavin behind him and you stayed back with Connor by your side. You two heeded Hank’s previous request and went to wait in the car.

You climbed into the driver’s seat, intent on driving that day and Connor got into the passenger side, smiling at you. But you could see a bit of concern in his eyes.

“What did you do with Tina earlier? You two spent almost your whole break in the bathrooms. I would have checked on you but I was preoccupied.”

“It’s fine. We’re both fine, Connor. There’s no need to worry.”

“Do you want me to take your bag and put it in the trunk?” He offered.

You nodded, handing it over before quickly snatching it back as you remembered the test inside. But that seemed to confirm that something was wrong and Connor kept an iron grip in the bag. He was obviously stronger than you but either way, you pulled at the bag and when he finally released it, all the contents spilt out due to the force of the movement, sending everything in it into the legroom of the car.

“You have to-”

You stopped once you saw what Connor was holding. The little stick with the two lines was held in his hands as he took it in. His LED flickered to yellow as he presumably looked up whether or not two lines meant you were pregnant. Then he turned to you in shock.

“You’re pregnant?”

“Yes.”

Connor was quiet for a good few seconds, his LED spinning from blue to yellow to red and back to blue. You watched in anxiety, wondering what he was going to do. Just as you were about to freak out completely, he finally spoke up. A hand found yours as he smiled warmly at you.

“Congratulations. How long have you known? Do you know how far along you are and when the baby will come?” He seemed pretty excited and just this little positive emotion was enough to make you smile. “Will I be an uncle?”

“Calm down, Con.” You chuckled, your eyes wet with tears. “I found out during my break even though I had my suspicions before. And yes, you would be the uncle, of course, you would.”

Connor smiled softly. “Does Gavin know?”

“No.” You admitted. “I haven’t gotten around to telling him. Maybe I’ll tell him when I get home from dinner later. But I’m a little scared of how he’ll react.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Connor gently rubbed your hand now. “And I promise you that I’ll help you as much as I can. Have you told Hank?”

“No, he doesn’t know, yet. Will you please not tell him?”

“Of course not. This is yours to tell anyone. It’s not up to me to decide when you do that and how.” Connor promised. “But you should tell him, Nines and Gavin sooner rather than later, if only so you won’t have to worry.”

“Thank you, Connor. I’ll tell them soon.” You smiled. “But talking to you always calms me down. I don’t know why.”

“I was built so that people trust me and confide in me. It aides with interrogations, especially if the person being interrogated is a witness or a victim.” 

You chuckled a little. “I know that, Con. Still, thank you.”

“Of course.”


	2. I love you means you're never ever getting rid of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally tell Gavin about the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to quickly add chapter 2, as well, so you guys have more than one chapter to get into the story. Enjoy ^^

“How was your family dinner?“

You put your keys away and smiled at Gavin. He was sitting on the couch, having waited for you to come home, phone in hand and the TV playing in the background. It was a beautiful domestic scene, coming home to find your boyfriend waiting for you, the thought of just sitting with him and curling up at his side while your cats lying on the blanket over your laps. Before answering, you took off your coat, toes off your shoes and wandered over to him.

“It was nice but nothing special.” You smiled. “We just had dinner and talked. But we made plans to do something again soon and dad says you’re invited.”

“He invited me?” Gavin snorted. “As if.”

“He did after I asked him whether or not you could come.”

He looked up at you, eyes softer than before. “You didn’t have to do that, sweetheart.”

You smiled at the pet name, knowing that Gavin only used it in private, trying to keep up his bad-boy persona. “You’re family, too. Dad wants you there.”

Gavin leaned back on the couch, patting the back of it in invitation. “I’m still glad he decided to raise you no matter how young he was. Had he agreed to give you up for adoption, I would have probably never met you.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Why did you become a detective?”

“Because of my dad.” You relented. “But will you come to have dinner with us or spend the day with us? I’d like us to be a family.”

“Sure.” Gavin shrugged before leaning over to kiss your cheek, peppering it with small pecks before resting his head on your shoulder.

You smiled gently, running your hands through his hair. “Did you have dinner?”

“Yeah.”

“Something appropriate for dinner, I mean?”

“Yeah.” He nodded but looked up once he noticed you weren’t convinced. “I had a sandwich, okay? Good enough?”

“Alright, just making sure you’re fine.” You smiled, pressing a kiss to his head. “You were watching the news? Why?”

“They talked about the Cradle Robber. I mean it’s our case so I wanted to see what they were saying about the investigation.” He shrugged, burying his face at your neck. “You smell good. New perfume?”

You nodded absentmindedly. “I hate the name they gave them. It makes them sound like some sort of fictional character when they’re a real person who is out there kidnapping pregnant women and literally trying to cut their babies from their bodies.” You mumbled under your breath, ignoring Gavin’s other words.

He nodded slowly. “Yeah, it’s pretty uncalled for but all names for killers and criminals are like that in a way, right? I mean Jack the Ripper used to butcher prostitutes and his name made him sound like a cool mystery.”

“You’re right.” You sighed. “I just hope we’ll get a good lead soon.”

“Me, too.” He nodded. “Those poor women.”

“At least they survived.” You mumbled. “I mean it’s horrible what happened to them but it’s good that the perpetrator at least took care of their injuries so they wouldn’t bleed out.”

“Yeah.” Gavin nodded before turning his head to kiss your neck. “Want me to take your mind off of it?”

“How?” You smirked a little, knowing what he was planning. “What ideas are spinning around your head?”

“Maybe I could bring my head down between your tighs and show you.” He grinned looking up at you. “How about that?”

You thought for a few seconds. “I’d much rather have you inside me.”

“Oh, I can provide that, too.”

\---

You felt your blood freeze as Gavin began to run his fingers over your abdomen. Did he know? You knew he couldn’t know because you yourself had only found out this morning so it was near impossible that he knew. Unless someone had told him.

“What are you doing?” You asked softly, looking down at where his head was resting on your shoulder. 

“Stroking you?” He looked up in confusion. “What? I thought you liked all this soft, mushy stuff after sex. What did I do wrong now?”

“Nothing.” You quickly said. “I like it, I was just wondering why my belly?”

“Why not?” Gavin smirked a little. “Why? Are you ticklish?”

“No!” You exclaimed a little too quickly for it to sound convincing. “Don’t you dare.”

He chuckled a little before letting his fingers dance across your belly and up your sides making you squirm in bed, laughing and trying to pry his hands away. But he just propped himself up on one arm, continuing his antics until you managed to catch his hand, holding it and glaring jokingly up at him.

“That was not necessary.”

“Oh, it was.” Gavin chuckled, settling back down with his head on your shoulder. “You’ve been in such a bad mood, so I wanted to see you laugh.”

A smile tore at your features at how soft and sweet Gavin could be, especially in private. Of course, he was nice to you outside the confines of your home but inside them was where he really went all out, showing you the affection he hadn’t the rest of the day. Sometimes you wondered whether or not he was forcing himself to do so in fear that you’d lack anything in your relationship. You just leaned your head down, pressing a kiss onto his head.

“You’re the sweetest, Gavin, really.”

“Oh, shush.” He grumbled out, not looking back up at you, his nose buried at your shoulder. “I am most certainly not.”

You chuckled lowly and started to play with his hair again. Gavin was still not looking at you but you let him bury his nose at your shoulder. After his troubled past and childhood, affection wasn’t always easy for him and it could overwhelm him rather quickly. But nonetheless, he tried, he tried to make you feel loved and safe. Right now you really needed to feel loved and safe. You were pregnant and unsure of how to tell them or how he’d react. And as if that wasn’t bad enough, there was someone out there kidnapping and mutilating pregnant women, taking their babies and now you were expecting, as well.

“Are you okay?”

Looking back down, you found Gavin staring at you, his face scrunched up in worry. You nodded quickly. “Just thinking about The Robber. Hey, if they got me, would you come and rescue me?”

“Of course, but you don’t really have to worry. They only take pregnant women and you’re not pregnant.”

You swallowed. It was the perfect opportunity to tell him but you felt so terrified of actually saying it, terrified of what he’d say or that he’d leave – or more like throw you out since it was his place you were staying at and you were not on the lease, yet.

“I need to use the bathroom.”

But your silence had apparently been pretty telling before Gavin sat up in bed, staring at you in question. You quickly jumped up and hurried to the bathroom, locking yourself in. Of course, Gavin was knocking on the door mere seconds later.

“(Y/N), are you pregnant? Come on, tell me, please! You can’t just run from this conversation.” He insisted. “You can’t hide in there forever.”

You took several deep breaths, trying to calm yourself down. Gavin wouldn’t just leave you, he was not that kind of man. Slowly, you unlocked the door and opened it. Before you could even say another word, you were pulled into a hug.

“What is-”

“You don’t have to be so anxious.” Gavin whispered into your hair as he held you tightly to his body. “You think I’m going to leave, don’t you?”

“No, I- I was going to give you the opportunity.” You sniffled quietly. “I want to keep the baby but I wanted to give you a choice because keeping it is my decision and if you don’t want that you should be able to leave.”

“I won’t.”

“What?”

“I won’t.” He promised earnestly. “I am not a dead-beat dad, okay? I mean we already talked about kids before and we said one day we’d have some.”

“Yeah, one day, not right now.”

“(Y/N), we will be fine.”

“Really?”

Gavin nodded and you finally hugged him back to which he relaxed, as well. The two of you stayed like this for a while before you eventually pulled back to look at Gavin. You were surprised to find that he was crying.

“What’s wrong, love?”

“Just- this is all a bit much.” He sniffled quietly. “I kind of always wanted a kid but I thought after what my mother did to me and after my father never really fought for getting to see me more, I wasn’t really the best candidate for fatherhood.”

“Gavin, you’d be an amazing father.” You promised. “Whatever fears you have, we’ll get through it.”

“Does anyone else know, yet?”

“Well, Tina for one-”

“Of course.” Gavin chuckled. “Is there anything Tina doesn’t know about?”

You chuckled at that. “Well, and Connor. Not that I told him before I told you but he saw the test and well, he knows.”

“What about Nines and your dad?”

You heard the unease in his voice and smiled softly. “They don’t know but my dad won’t be angry at you.”

“He’d probably kill me too fast to even be angry at me, yeah.” Gavin joked but there was a serious unease to him.

“Gavin, I am an adult woman. Yes, you didn’t watch out enough but neither did I. Yes, we got pregnant on accident but we decided to keep the baby on purpose.”

“When will we tell them?”

“Tomorrow? We could invite them to dinner.”

“Let’s do that.”

“We’ll be fine.”

“Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it so far. ^^ I'd love some feedback or Kudos but don't feel forced.
> 
> See you!


	3. Welcome to Club Knocked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally decide to tell Hank over dinner, but during work that day no one really seems to be too concerned about keeping the secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey. It's Chapter 3 and after that, the plot will thicken!
> 
> Enjoy ^^

“Will you stop clinging to me? We need to get up and ready for work.”

Gavin shook his head, keeping an arm firmly locked around you, his hand still cupping your abdomen. “Don’t be a dick and let me stay like this.”

“I would love to but Fowler is going to lose his mind if we’re late again.”

“Hey, last week was because of fucking traffic.”

“Yeah, and we need to calculate possible traffic into our way to work.” You chuckled. “Come on, let go.”

“You sound like fucking Nines when you talk about calculating something.” Gavin snorted and kissed your neck. “Fine, let’s get up, babe and baby.”

You chuckled at that before getting gup. “We just need to get through the day without anyone finding out and then we tell my dad and Nines later, okay?”

“Okay.”

\---

Keeping this a secret was easier said than done. It was obvious as soon as you and Gavin stepped into the station that day. Connor looked up when the door opened and upon seeing you, his eyes immediately drifted down to your abdomen and back up, smiling excitedly. Hank, seemingly still tired, grumbled about how he had seen you only yesterday so he shouldn’t be this excited. Nines was confused.

You walked past the, greeting them warmly before going to your desk. Tina was at your chair as soon as you had sat down, inquiring about what had happened the previous day.

“Does Gavin know?”

“Yes, I told him.” You hissed. “Keep it down.”

“So? What did he say?”

“He’ll stay and he says we’ll be fine but he’s worried.” You explained.

“Worried?”

“Yeah.” You nodded. “You know what his mother did to him and that his father didn’t dare do anything about it. He’s worried he has no experience with good parents so he can be a good parent.”

Tina nodded slowly. “Poor guy. But you’ll show him he has nothing to worry about, right?”

You nodded quickly, looking up at her. “Of course! I would never want him to think that his past makes him unfit for parenting. I just hope he’ll tell me about his fears so that I can help him.”

“I’m sure he will.” Tina smiled. “Now how will you tell Nines and Hank?”

“Tell me what?”

You felt your blood freeze as you turned, facing Nines who was standing behind your desk. “Nothing!”

“That answer was a little too sudden to be nothing. What is going on, (Y/N)?” He asked, sitting down next to you. “Are you alright?”

You swallowed. “Well, I- I suppose I should tell you. Uh- well, I am-”

“She’s got a bun in the oven.” Tina chimed in to rescue you.

“And she left the house? That seems like a fire hazard.”

“No, I mean Gavin knocked her up.”

“I am sure Gavin would never hit her.” Nines said quietly. “Did he? If so-”

“No!” Tina exclaimed in frustration before lowering her voice again. “She’s expecting.”

“Expecting what?”

“She’s pregnant.”

Nines looked at Tina and then quickly to you, LED flickering between yellow, red and blue until it settled for the latter and he smiled. “That’s amazing. I assume it is Gavin’s.”

“Yes.” You nodded. “But don’t tell dad, okay? I’ll tell him tonight over dinner.”

“I won’t.” Nines smiled. “But should you be working? Isn’t that dangerous?”

“No, I’ll be fine. When I get further along I’ll just do paperwork and all that stuff.” You smiled. “I’m fine, Nines.”

“Do you need anything else? Water? Something to eat? Does anything hurt?” He had started rambling now.

You quickly put your hands onto his, calming him down. “Nines, I’m fine. Don’t get all overprotective of me now. I don’t need to be handled with kid gloves. I’m still myself and capable of everything I did beforehand.”

“Not of drinking or smoking.”

“Which I didn’t do beforehand, so that is not an issue.”

“Will I be the uncle?” Nines asked hopefully.

“How is this the thing you and Connor both care so much about?” You chuckled.

“They are both RK models.” Tina grinned. “Maybe it is part of the programming to really want to be an uncle.”

Nines looked at her, LED spinning yellow and a confused look on her face. “What?”

You chuckled at his reaction. “What indeed!”

\---

It didn’t get easier to keep your secret from your father until the evening, either. If anything it just got harder. Nines was tripping over himself, trying to make sure you were okay. Connor was spending the whole day smiling, his happy demeanour starting to annoy Hank. And Gavin seemed to keep forgetting that this was supposed to be a secret. He kept talking to Chris about infant car, to Tina about baby names and was constantly looking at you, making sure you were alright.

The way none of them seemed to be able to keep a secret baffled you. But luckily, your father hadn’t seemed to notice anything, yet. A few hours later, you were on your break, having lunch with him when Gavin walked in. His break started ten minutes after yours did that day. Wihtout even thinking, he came over to you, wrapping an arm loosely around your waist and kissing your cheek.

“Hey, babe and baby.”

You stared at him in shock, silently willing to take back his words. But your father was quicker to answer. “What the hell are you on about now?”

Gavin realised his mistake and quickly tried to back-peddle. “What? Never heard a guy call his girlfriend's dad ‘baby’?”

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

“I guess not.” He shook his head and then went to the fridge. “Mind if I have lunch with you guys?”

“Depends are you going to call me honey or sweetheart next?” 

“It was weird, I get it.”

You breathed a sigh of relief at not having been discovered. While you went back to eating your father grumbled about your choice in men being so weird.

\---

You tried to not get too anxious about the upcoming pregnancy announcement to your father. That was partially because you had to calm Gavin down who was silently freaking out, his hand gripping yours so tightly that it almost hurt. Nines had been asking you if you needed water, food or anything else and he kept doing it until you told him to stop so he wouldn’t give anything away. Connor was putting the food on the table, giving you excited smiles. Hank sat opposite of you, wondering why everyone seemed so quiet and seemingly agitated.

It wasn’t until he noticed Connor’s excited face during dinner when he finally had to speak up. “Alright, what’s going on? Nines keeps whispering to (Y/N), Gavin looks like he’s trying to break her hand by holding it so tightly, Connor looks like a kid on Christmas morning and (Y/N) has barely touched her food. What is going on?”

You swallowed a little. It was a good opportunity to tell him what was going on, so you took a deep breath and looked up at him. “Gavin and I have news.”

Hank eyed you for a few seconds before understanding dawned on him. “There are two things that I can come up with from the top of my head about what that means.”

“I’m pregnant.” 

The room went quiet. Connor looked at Hank in expectation while Nines eyed you in worry. You swallowed thickly, still finding it in you to calm Gavin down by stroking his hand gently.

“What?” Hank looked back at you and Gavin. “You knocked her up?”

“No!” You said sternly. “I’ll stop you right there. We both had sex, we were both tipsy and we were both not careful. This is as much my fault as it is his.”

“So? What’s his damn plan then? Is he going to bail on you?”

Gavin looked up in shock. “What the fuck? No! I wouldn’t just fucking up and leave! Why would you think that? Because my dad barely cared for getting custody? Because my mom abused me? Do I just look like a fucking dead-beat dad to you?”

“Gavin-”

But Gavin didn’t let Hank get in a word and shook his head. “No, you know what? Screw you! I am not a dead-beat dad, okay? I’m a decent fucking person and I’ll be a good father!”

“Gavin, you-”

“And I don’t care what you think or what anyone else thinks! Just because no one ever fucking showed me how to be a good parent doesn’t mean I can’t be one!”

“Gavin.” Now it was you speaking and he turned to you, breathing heavily. “Love, you’re crying.”

As if not believing you he reached up to feel his face, finding it wet with tears. He gave a wet chuckle. “I am.”

Slowly, gingerly and softly, you embraced him, wrapping him up in your arms and let him cry. Your hands found their way to his hair and you began to scratch it, once again effectively calming him down.

“You will be a good father.” You promised. “This baby is so lucky to have you as a father, Gavin. And it’ll love you so much.”

“Thank you.”

“Gavin, I’m sorry.” Everyone looked at Hank. “She’s my little girl and I got worked up over it. So, I take it you guys want to keep it?”

“Yes.” You nodded, your arms still wrapped around Gavin tightly. “And I won’t hear anything about it, okay? We want to keep the baby and nothing anyone says will change that, okay? No matter how-”

“Calm down, (Y/N). I was not trying to talk you out of it.” Hank interrupted. “I’m just understandably worried.”

“Why?”

“Well, a baby is a big step and I’m not saying you’re not ready but no matter how good of a parent you are, sometimes things go wrong or- or unexpected things happen.”

Your face fell at those words. “Dad, you are a good father and you were to him, too. What happened wasn’t your fault, okay? I would never lie to you, so you can really believe me.”

“I know that, (Y/N).” Hank sighed heavily. “I guess I’m just worried that something bad might happen, you know? Especially with what is going on right now.”

“You mean the Robber?” Connor asked quietly. “Oh, we need to keep a close eye on (Y/N), right?”

“We should let her stay here until the baby is there.” Nines suggested.

You interrupted. “Let’s not get overworked, okay? The pregnancy won’t show for a couple of months and who knows, we might as well have caught them by then.”

“She’s right.” Hank nodded. “But if we haven’t found them by then, I’d like to ask you to not spend too much time alone, so you won’t be at danger.”

“Got it.” You smiled before deciding to change the topic to a more positive one. “Are you excited to be a grandpa?”

Hank groaned but began to laugh. “Oh, you make me sound so old.”

“Oh, you’re not old.” You snorted. “Don’t go there and be all overdramatic.”

Gavin swallowed before speaking up again. “And here I was, scared that Hank might kill me when he heard the news.”

Hank turned to you and laughed. “Oh, and I am the one being overdramatic?”


	4. I'm gonna do this right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little time skip and the Cradle Robber's newest crime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter! Enjoy ^^

The next few months trickled by quickly, stuffed with announcements, shopping, doctor’s appointments and changes. You were happy about the baby, though, no matter what came your way and no matter how worried you were about being a good mother. Gavin seemed to be more relaxed about the prospect of fatherhood ever since he had started talking to Chris who had given him so many tips, tricks and facts that he felt as though he had read a plethora of parenting books. Hank seemed excited about the fact that he was going to be a grandfather, joking about being old, about needing a rocking chair and knitting all day long. Connor couldn’t stop from grinning whenever he got asked about being an uncle soon and Nines wasn’t any different – but he was way more worried than his brother.

You were about four months along when a new victim of the Cradle Robber was brought into the hospital and everyone was up in arms about getting new clues. Gavin kept persisting you stay at the precinct but you just calmed him down, telling him that you would only check for clues and evidence. You had previously thought out a plan with Fowler on how you’d be working and when you would only stay at the precinct, looking over files and evidence.

“Are you sure, you should come?” Gavin asked for the umpteenth time.

You nodded as you drove down the street to the place the woman had first been found. “Gavin, she was found drugstore where she had crawled with her last ounce of energy. It’s a drugstore, no one will harm us there.”

Gavin sighed and leaned back in the seat. “We still haven’t found a good crib.”

You shrugged a little. “Well, we still have about five to six months to find one. That shouldn’t be hard.”

“How can you be so relaxed?” 

“I’m certain we can catch the Cradle Robber, that’s all.”

You stopped the car at the corner of the street and got out. The two of you approached the crime scene to find Connor and Hank there already, Nines inside and checking out the samples.

“We can’t rule out the fact that it might be an android committing these crimes.” Hank explained as he saw your confused face. “That’s why Connor and I are here.”

“I see.” You nodded. “Well, let’s look around to see what we can find.”

“Should you be here?” Connor asked in worry.

“Not you, too.” You groaned. “Listen, you guys, it’s not like I am wrestling criminals, busting drug rings or being shot at, okay? I’m looking around to see if I can find evidence, that’s all. Do you think I’d go somewhere that’d endanger my child?”

“No.” Hank mumbled. “You’re right, though. As long as you don’t come with us once we find who did this, you’ll be fine.”

“Or chase after suspects.” Gavin added.

“Or fight people.” Connor interjected.

“Okay, let’s get some work done.”

After looking around – and explaining to Nines, too, why it was not dangerous for you t be there – you made a discovery on the tapes. Quickly you ran over to Hank to show him and he followed you.

“So what did you find, kiddo?”

“Well, someone might have dropped her off. Do you see this car? The old red hatchback? Well, it stops here, its rear and trunk just out of sight of the cameras. Then someone gets out, walks around and then back into the front a few minutes later before driving away. It’s only two minutes later that the victim, Mrs Wright, stumbles into frame. After that everything goes as the clerk told us, she calls out for help, he catches her, calls the ambulance and that’s that.”

Hank nodded. “You’re right. But we can’t see who got out of the car.”

“But we can see that it’s a woman, according to her stature.” You said triumphantly. “She thought she was out of sight of the cameras but she was wrong.”

“Did you find anything?” Gavin asked as he walked up to you.

“(Y/N) thinks that the person getting out of the red hatchback in the surveillance video, who then gets to the back of the car before getting back into it a few minutes later, is the perpetrator. It’s only minutes before Mrs Wright stumbles into frame.”

“Yes, and the trunk of the car is out of sight of the cameras.” You said softly. “It’s a woman who got out of the car.”

Gavin nodded before clapping you on the back. “I knew you’d find something, babe. Across the street is a bank and the AMT outside is under video surveillance, so maybe they have her in frame.”

You nodded quickly. “Then we need to get their tapes.”

Connor approached you two, Niens right behind him. “We analysed the blood samples from the smear that Mrs Wright left on the door as she stumbled in. There is a sample in there that doesn’t match her. We have no match in the data basis of the precinct, though.”

Nines nodded. “So the perpetrator has not been registered. But it is A positive.” 

You nodded and quickly explained for find before you and Gavin went over to check the police station, the others staying behind to look for other clues. As you two walked, Gavin’shand snuck to the small of your back where he kept it as he led you across the street.

“It’s terrible that Mrs Wright hasn’t woken up, yet, isn’t it?” Gavin sighed.

You nodded. “The poor woman. And Mr Wright is beside himself. I feel so horrible for them and their poor unborn child.”

You felt Gavin tighten his grip around you as he arrived outside the bank. When you turned, you saw how panicked he looked, close to tears. Quickly, you embraced him, holding him tightly.

“Nothing like that will happen to us, okay, love?”

“Okay.”

“Do you believe me?”

“You’re not a damn clairvoyant, babe.” He said shakily. “What if it does?”

“Then you guys will come and rescue me in no time!” You smiled brightly, trying to cheer him up. “Alright?”

“Of course, we will.”

“Let’s head inside.”

\---

When you made it back to the station, Fowler had sent the footage from the bank over to Hank and sure enough, the red hatchback belonged to the perpetrator. You could clearly see the woman unloading Mrs Wright from the back before driving off. As you watched Mrs Wright get to her feet, struggling to get inside the drugstore you wondered why she was even allowed to walk free again.

“The perpetrator obviously feels guilty for what she did to those women.” Nines mumbled. “You can clearly see the bandages she wrapped around Mrs Wright’s abdomen.”

“She just wanted the baby from her.” Connor whispered. “She doesn’t want to torture her victims or kill them. She just wants the baby.”

“Maybe she lost hers.” Everyone turned to you and you looked up. “Or maybe it’s an android that really wants a child but adoption laws are restricting her from doing so. You can’t really tell whether she is a human or an android in the footage.”

Connor nodded. “If she removed her LED after the revolution, no one would be able to tell the difference, unless she is a very well known model, perhaps.”

“It’s a shame she never interacted with the victims.” Hank mused. “She locked them in a room, speaking only with a voice distorting software and only ever directly interacted with them when she was obscuring her face.”

“And not even the voice distortion can tell us if she is an android.” Gavin sighed. “You can easily download it onto a phone or computer.”

“This is so frustrating.” You sighed.

“We’ll find her for sure.” Hank nodded. “We know her car and that she is a woman.”

“But we can’t see the licence plate.” Connor argued.

Nines nodded. “Or any distinguishing features like dents.”

“We’ll find her.” Hank said more sternly before he got up to take a phone call he was getting. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

He left and you slumped back in your chair. In an instant you knew that was a mistake before Gavin was crouching down next to you within a moment’s notice, looking you up and down in worry. Nines’ hands were on your shoulders, inquiring about what was wrong while Connor eyed you in worry.

“Nothing’s wrong.” You groaned. “Stop babying me!”

“But you just-”

“I am just frustrated.” You looked back at Gavin. “If I was not fine, I would tell you, okay? I would tell all of you.”

“Okay.” He whispered and got up. “We should wait for Hank before we decide our next steps.”

Connor nodded, smiling encouragingly as he tried to change the subject. “Gavin, I saw the ultrasound pictures you hung up at your desk.”

“Oh, are you going to tease me for being such a softie or a wuss, too?” He looked up. “I had to listen to Tina gush over how cute it is for hours and Chris won’t stop calling me a softie.”

“No teasing.” Connor promised. “But it is adorable.”

Nines smiled. “We’re just happy that you are happy.”

“I am.” Gavin said determinedly. “I’m scared and worried but I’m happy.”

You grabbed his hand and smiled. “You’ll be a lovely father.” Then you got up. “I’m going to the bathroom.”

“Okay, be careful.”

“It’s the bathroom, not a minefield.”

You chuckled as you left. When you were done, you went to wash your hands just as Tina entered. She looked up and smiled when she saw you.

“Oh, hey there, mama.” 

You chuckled at that. “Sounds like I’m your mother.”

“So, Gavin’s pretty happy, huh?” She chuckled. “He hung up like six ultrasound pictures at his desk. Soon it’ll be more of a photo gallery rather than a work desk.”

“Oh, let him be happy, Chen.” You grinned. “I’m glad he’s so excited.”

“Is Nines still overbearing? Chris said the overprotective brother mode was activated.”

“Yes, he won’t stop asking me what I need and want.” 

“You could use that to never have to do anything ever again.” Tina joked and you began to laugh.

“Yeah, if I were an asshole.”

She shrugged. “And he and Connor won’t stop talking about how excited they are to be an uncle.”

You chuckled at that. “Yes, but it’s kind of weird that they are so prepared. I mean they have looked up how to assist a spontaneous birth and how to care for a newborn. I don’t know what they think will happen but they are neither the fathers nor are they doctors.”

“They’re just good uncles.” Tina shrugged before grinning. “Hank told me he now feels old enough to yell at children to get off his lawn.”

“What?” 

“Yeah, I know, right?” She smiled. “And how about you? Are you excited?”

“Yes, but also scared. I never had a mother, so I really don’t know how a mother shoulder act. But luckily, I do have Hank and should I not know how to act like as a mother, I could also act like a grumpy but sweet dad.”

“Two Hanks.” Tina said in faked terror. “Well, better than two Gavins.”

“Says you.” You grinned. “That would be pretty nice actually.”

“Gross.”

“Get your mind out the gutter.” You chuckled. “I have to get back to work. See you later, alligator.”

“In a while, crocodile.” Tina smiled.

You left the bathroom and went back to your desk. A startled laugh left you as you saw Hank, Gavin, Nines and Connor looking up at you and just staring as you approached. You checked your hair, straightened your clothes and looked to see if anything might have solicited that response but you were at a loss.

You arrived at Hank’s desk and smiled wearily. “What’s going on? Are you guys okay? Why are you staring?”

“Kid, I just got a call from your mother’s new husband Joe.” Hank whispered. “I know she never wanted contact with you and he knew it, too, but he felt like he needed to tell you these news. She’s dead.”

“What?” You stammered out, completely at a loss as you stared back at Hank. “I- I never got the chance to meet her and- how?”

“Accident.” Hank whispered. “It was a car accident. He asked us to attend her funeral, too.”

“I- what? This is?”

“Maybe you should sit down.” Nines said softly, reaching in to help you but you turned away, shaking your head.

“How am I supposed to feel? I never knew her, I never even talked to her but she was still my mother and now she’s dead.”

“(Y/N), it’s normal to feel overwhelmed by news like that.” Connor said softly. “If you need to talk to anyone, I am always willing to listen and so are Nines, Hank and Gavin.”

At the mention of your boyfriend’s name, you turned to him, finding him staring at you, eyes wet as he saw you in so much distress. Without even thinking, you went in to embrace him, breaking down crying. Gavin’s arms snaked around your body as he held you tightly to his chest.

“I’m right here, babe, okay? And I’m not leaving.” He promised before pressing a kiss to your head. “I’m not ever leaving.”

Sobs wracked your body as you cried out all the pain and confusion you were feeling. “I don’t know what- what I should do! Should I go to the funeral? I-”

“Joe asked you to be there.” Hank whispered. “If you want to, we can do.”

“Do you want to go?” Gavin whispered softly, his chin resting on your head.

“Yes, I think I do.”

“Then we’re coming with you.” Hank promised. “You’re not going there alone, kiddo.”

Gavin nodded gently. “I’ll be there for you.”

“Thank you so much.”

“Always.”


	5. But no one ever sees what falls through the cracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to your mother's funeral and find out some interesting facts about her life after giving you away.

Gavin looked up in confusion as he stepped through the bedroom door to find you going through the closet, rummaging through your jackets and throwing several of them over your shoulder.

“I just- why don’t I have anything suitable for a damn funeral?” You looked at blazer after blazer. “They are all too bright.”

“Babe?” Gavin asked quietly.

You looked up and got to your feet. “I have nothing to wear over my damn dress and it’s cold outside! All my blazers are too big, too bright or just not appropriate! And my jackets aren’t appropriate either and it’s cold and it’s raining and-”

“(Y/N), breathe.”

With confusion, you looked at Gavin, before visibly deflating. “I don’t know what to feel and what to think about all of this. I never cared about my mother much and now she’s dead.”

Gavin nodded and came closer, drawing you into a hug. “It’s okay to not know how to feel about someone you’ve never met. What do you think the people there will expect of you?”

“I hope not to say much about her. I really never talked to her, ever.” You whispered, holding onto him. “How come I never bought a simple, black jacket that’s appropriate for a funeral.”

“Wear one of my suit jackets.” Gavin said softly. “I’ll stay by your side, okay?”

“Thank you.”

\---

The funeral was uncomfortable, to say the least. People kept asking you how you knew Mary and you had to explain to them that she was your mother who had given you to live with your father when you were a baby. But you made it through the ceremony, with Gavin and Hank at your side. When things really started to go south was afterwards when everyone was meeting to have some coffee and talk.

You were sitting at a table that Joe had designated to you, Hank, Gavin and some other people. Sipping on your water, you looked around and took in everyone. Absentmindedly, you ran your hand down your body, cupping your abdomen. Gavin eyed you in worry, leaning in so he could whisper to you.

“Are you okay? Do you need to leave?”

“Let’s stay a bit longer. When the first people leave, we could.” You turned to Hank. “Are you alright?”

“Yes.” He nodded. “She was my girlfriend but when we broke up we never talked to each other much.”

You nodded slowly. “Alright.”

Suddenly, a young man approached you, a few years younger than you. He sat down opposite you and smiled warmly. 

“My name is Steve.” He said and held out a hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

You shook his hand, pretty confused. “We don’t know each other, do we?”

“You don’t know me but Joe told me who you are. You’re Mary’s daughter, right? You’re (Y/N).” 

“Yes, and how do you know Mary?”

“She’s my mother.”

You were about to give him your condolences when Gavin interrupted. “Wait, she had another kid?”

“Three years after (Y/N) was born, she and Joe had me.”

Tears stung your eyes as you nodded. Your mother had another child and he had been born three years after you. Rationally thinking, you knew that a lot could have happened in those three years so your mother could have been more able to care for a child. But your emotions were running wild and you couldn’t stop the hurt.

“That’s lovely.” You managed to ground out. “I- We actually need to leave, Steven. It was lovely meeting you and I am so sorry for your loss. But we- we have an appointment.”

“I see.” Steven smiled n a friendly manner. “I hope we can one day catch up.”

“Me, too.”

Ten minutes later found you three in the car. Hank sat in the driver's seat and turned around when he heard you two get in. When he turned, you had already started crying. Sobs were wracking your body and Gavin held you tightly.

“I know, kiddo, that must hurt.” Hank said softly, looking at you. “But I love you, okay? And I’m so glad that I decided to raise you.”

“Thank you.” You stammered out, tears still cascading down your cheeks.

Gavin began rocking back and forth gently, kissing your head. “I love you and I will always stay with you.”

“Logically, I know that within the three years after my birth to his birth she could have finished school, gotten a job, gotten a flat and was actually able to care for him. But it still hurts, you know?”

“I get it.” Gavin promised. “It doesn’t matter if you know why she did it and what’s logical or not, you’re still allowed to hurt, you know?”

Hank nodded. “I mean, I get why she wanted me to take care of you, I really do, but she never even tried to contact you and you’re right to feel hurt or angry because of that.”

You sniffled quietly, wiping your eyes. “Thanks, Dad. Thanks, love.”

Hank smiled as he saw you stop crying and Gavin started rubbing your back lovingly. After your father offered you two to stay the night to which you agreed, he drove to his house. Connor and Nines had taken Sumo out, so the three of you just got inside.

“Do you want to get ready for the night?” Gavin asked. “Today must have been pretty exhausting.”

“I thought we could just sit together for a while longer.” You smiled. “Just as a little family, how about that? We could order in and watch a movie.”

“I’d like that.” Hank nodded and went for the phone. “Pizza?”

“Sure.” You smiled. “No pineapple and no salami.”

“I know.” Hank chuckled. “Gavin, no pineapple, okay?”

“I hate pineapple on pizza.”

Hank shook his head. “What is wrong with all of you?”

“What’s wrong with you for eating it?” Gavin shot back jokingly. 

You chuckled at their little bickering, sitting down on the couch and taking off your shoes. Gavin sat down next to you and when he smiled at you, you felt yourself smile back.

\---

Connor winced at the movie you were watching, averting his eyes. Nines was looking tense and scared, holding Sumo in his lap. Hank was eating his pizza despite the gore and Gavin was holding you in his arms, though he was probably more scared than you.

“This is horrifying!” Connor squeaked. “Why would you guys want to watch this?”

“’Silence of the Lambs’ is classic.” You chuckled. “And it’s not that bad.”

“Hank, how can you fucking eat when Hannibal Lecter cuts a dude’s face off?” Gavin looked at your father in surprise. 

Nines looked up. “Is this not too much for you, (Y/N)?”

“It’s one of my favourite movies. You guys are just scaredy-cats.” You turned to Gavin. “Who is feeding our cats?”

“Jenna from next door.” Gavin said quickly. “She loves feeding Zuko and Sokka.”

“After Avatar characters?” Hank groaned. “Nerds.”

“More creative than Sumo.” Gavin said teasingly.

“Shh, you guys.” Connor pointed at the screen. “Is she going to catch him? Clarice is such a good detective, I like her.”

You cuddled to Gavin, kissing his neck briefly before closing your eyes. He held you tightly for the rest of the movie before everyone decided to go to bed. You and Gavin stayed in your old bedroom as you did whenever you slept over. Connor and Nines were sleeping int heir room and Hank in his, Sumo on the bed with him.

Gavin turned to his side, draping an arm over your body. “It’s been a hard couple of days, huh?”

“Yeah.” You whispered. “Thank you for staying with me throughout all of this.”

“I don’t know what pregnancy entails, or childbirth or preparation for that.” Gavin said softly. “But I want to be there for you, you know? I just need a bit of help figuring out what to do. Please don’t get angry when I overstep or miss something or make a mistake.”

“Gavin, it’s alright if you make mistakes. You can make a million mistakes but what counts is that you care about me, about the child and our family. I don’t know what all this entails, either. I don’t know what will happen during the birth or how hard it will be but I promise you, that we will figure all of this out together.”

Gavin smiled softly, leaning in to kiss your lips. “I love you. I love both of you so much.”

“I love you, too.”

“Gross.”

You both looked up to see Hank standing in the door. As he sat down at the foot of the bed, you two sat up, too. Hank eyed you for a few seconds, took in how Gavin was holding your hand and you were rubbing your thumb over the back of his.

“I wanted to apologize for being such an asshole to you about all of this, Gavin.”

“It’s fine, I-”

“It’s not.” Hank sighed. “I shouldn’t have written you off as a dead-beat dad kind of guy. You and (Y/N) have been dating for a while now and I should trust you more. It’s just a little hard for me, you know? (Y/N) is my little girl and I raised her all by myself, so I am pretty protective. But I will try to do better.”

“I didn’t make it easy for you to be trusting with how much of a douche I’ve been.” Gavin sighed. “But thanks. I’m sure we’ll get along somehow.”

You smiled softly. “You sure will.”

Hank then turned to Gavin. "That being said, I think you two should move in with us until the baby is born. It's not that I don't trust Gavin to take care of you or anything, but the more people keeping you and the baby safe the better."

Gavin sighed. "No, I get it. All I want is for (Y/N) and the baby to be safe. And with the Cradle Robber still out there, having more eyes watching her is better."

You nodded. "I'll agree but only under one condition."

"What?"

"You can't treat me as if I'm fragile or helpless, you can't handle me with kid gloves. Okay?"

"Okay." Hank nodded. "Promised. But you might need to talk to Nines and Connor about that."

"I will."

“How are you doing after today?”

“I’m fine.” You promised. “Really, I am. I don’t need my mother, I never needed her because I had you and you were the only parent that I needed.”

Hank smiled at that, reaching out to embrace you. “I heard what you said to Gavin. And if you want me to, I’ll help you, as well.”

“I’d like that. If I need help with anything you can help with, I’ll let you know.”

“Okay.” He then got up. “I’ll leave you to it now. If you need anything, ask.”

“Will do.” You smiled. 

Hank left and you lied back down. Slowly, Gavin lied down next to you, his head settled on your shoulder. You smiled down at him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He began to stroke your arm and you closed your eyes.

“Gavin?”

“Yes?”

“I have an ultrasound appointment soon and I know you already have your collection of the past few ones but I’d like you to come along. The doctor said we might get to hear the heartbeat this time. She has a special machine for it or something.”

“Of course, I’ll come.” Gavin smiled. “And stop making fun of my office desk décor.”

“As I said, I think it’s sweet.” You smiled softly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


	6. Take it from an old man, my mistakes have made me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to the doctor hs both you and Gavin in tears at the baby's heartbeat but what you hear in the waiting room stirs up unpleasant feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's mostly fluff with a bit of angst and dad Hank.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

You watched all the women in the waiting room, several of them also pregnant, a few of them further along than you. Gavin held your hand, obviously excited and a little nervous about the prospect of seeing his child again and hearing its heartbeat.

One of the women seemed to have noticed. “Are you two excited? What are you here for?”

You smiled at her. “Oh, we’re here to hear the baby’s heartbeat for the first time and an ultrasound check-up.”

“That’s wonderful.” She smiled brightly. “It’s a magical experience. Little Rosie in here had a really strong heartbeat, so we could hear it super clearly.”

“That’s great.” You nodded. “How far along are you?”

“About seven months and you?”

“Almost five months.” 

“Is this your first one?”

You nodded. “Yes, and honestly, I’m really nervous.”

Gavin looked up and chuckled lowly. “Not just you.”

The woman shook her head and smiled warmly. “I have two kids already. It’s really not that scary. I’m sure you’ll do great.”

“How did you know what do to and how to act?” You inquired, leaning in closer.

“I had my mother to look up to. I knew that if I was anything like her, I would be a great mother.” She explained. “I’m Nancy by the way.”

“(Y/N).” 

There is was. You knew most women looked to their mothers to see how to be a good one themselves. But that was not an option for you. They were right, though, because what else could you base being a mother on? Hank was your father but you would be the child’s mother, so if anyone could take him as an example it would be Gavin. Fear gripped you tightly and you swallowed around the lump in your throat. Would you even be a good mother if you had no role model?

Gavin seemed to have noticed how tense you were because he reached over to grab your hand. “(Y/N), what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“Fine.” You managed to get out. “Just nervous.”

He chuckled softly, kissing your cheek. “Tell me about it. I’m a ball of nerves.”

It made you chuckle softly, so you leaned in to rest your head on his shoulder. “I really love you, you know?”

“I love you, too.”

Half an hour later found you lying on an examination table with the doctor looking at the baby with the ultrasound. Gavin was next to you, holding your hand and staring at the monitor, eyes soft and a small smile on his lips. His reactions to the baby always made you smile. It was comforting, too. No matter how nervous you were and whether or not you’d make mistakes, you knew Gavin was still there and he would help you.

“And here we have the heart.” The doctor said. “As you can see it’s beating perfectly well, at a normal rate. Everything looks fine.”

You stared at the monitor, watching your baby’s heartbeat. The tiny life inside of you was growing stronger each day and you knew everything was alright. 

“Would you like to hear the heartbeat?” She asked with a smile.

“Yes.” You nodded and looked at Gavin. “Okay?”

“Sure.”

And sure enough, she had everything set up. Then you heard it for the first time. The little thumping of the tiny heart, rhythmic and strong. You were crying before you knew it, laughter bubbling up in your chest and you looked at Gavin. Tears were running down his cheeks as he watched in awe, smiling like a fool. You held his hand tighter, smiling at the doctor.

She smiled back. “Are you alright?”

“Just overwhelmed.” You whispered. “But this sound is really all I needed right now.”

“I’m glad.” The doctor said gently. “If you ever need any help, you can come and pick up information for prenatal self-help groups. There are a lot of mothers who’d like to talk to other women about their experience. But I’m sure you will learn everything you need to know in the classes you take to get ready for the birth.”

“We’ll start them next week.” You said softly.

“I can assure you that a lot of things come naturally, too. I have two kids of my own.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

Gavin smiled softly. “Thank you.”

“Would you like a copy of the ultrasound picture?"

You looked at Gavin and chuckled. “Another piece for your workplace art gallery?”

“Oh, shut it.” He chuckled. “But yes, we’d like that.”

\---

You watched from the couch as Gavin showed Connor and Nines the ultrasound pictures. Hank sat down next to you and put a hand on your shoulder.

“You alright there, kiddo?”

“Yes, don’t worry.”

“You know I do.”

You sighed heavily. “The doctor told me how to be a mother comes almost naturally. But I’m still so worried because Nancy from the waiting room said she always took her mother as an example which is not something I can really do. And I know that I could always take you as an example but I feel like being a father and a mother is different when it’s to a biological child because I have to nurse the baby and all that stuff.”

“You’ll visit that course next week and they’ll tell you whatever you need to know.” Hank promised. “They’ll show you everything you need to know because they know that not everyone has someone else to teach them.”

“Really?”

“Of course. When you came into my life I was overwhelmed but once I swallowed my pride and asked for help, they actually helped me and I got pretty good at being a dad – at least I’d like to think so.”

“You’re the best dad!” You said quickly. “What are you even on about?”

“Alright, kid, don’t get all worked up!” Hank chuckled. “What I meant is that you’ll figure it out as you go along. No one is born to be a perfect parent. I mean, sure some people are better with children than others or something but no one really knows how to be a good parent off the bat. You need to learn these things.”

You smiled softly. “Thanks, dad.”

“Oh, no problem at all.” He promised. “And you’ll make mistakes, okay? I made mistakes, too, but you turned out wonderfully. As long as you love your child and do your best to care for it, you’ll be a good mother.”

“Alright.”

“And if you ever need any advice, I’ll try my best to help you, okay?”

You smiled at his sincerity and leaned in to embrace him tightly. Hank hugged you back, rubbing your shoulders comfortingly. Never having had a mother didn’t really matter because you had your father. At least for now, your worries were gone.

So you were more than happy to spend some time with your father, brothers and boyfriend. The five of you settled around the TV, watching a movie. Connor kept quietly talking to Nines, Hank was typing away on his phone and Gavin was absentmindedly massaging your calves and feet, much to your luck as they had been hurting from walking around all day. You couldn’t help but notice that he was sitting pretty upright so you could rest your legs on his lap.

You slowly started to stroke his arm. “Hey, lie down with me.”

“Isn’t that too crowded?”

“No.” You insisted, smiling up at him and gently patting your shoulder. “Lie down.”

Gavin obliged and lied down next to you, situating his head on your shoulder and putting a hand on your belly. You began to run your fingers over his neck, scratching it lovingly. It took you a few second to notice that Gavin had tensed up all over.

When you eventually looked down, Gavin was looking at you with wide eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“I felt it kick.” Gavin whispered in awe. “I felt the baby kick!”

You giggled a little at his excitement before leaning down to kiss his cheek. “Yeah, I felt it, too.”

“Yeah, but it’s inside you, so that’s a no-brainer.” Gavin argued. “But, (Y/N), I felt it. Our baby is in there, moving around and- Wow.”

“Yeah, wow.” You smiled warmly. “I felt the same when I first felt it move.”

“Wow.”

It seemed like Gavin couldn’t say anything else, but that was alright. You just smiled and let him roam his hands over your belly, trying to feel it again. Then you spent the next few minutes having not only Gavin but also your father and brothers feel for the baby. But it was fine because you knew how exciting that could be for them. For you, the kicks weren’t that spectacular anymore but for them, they, of course, were because they hadn’t been feeling them for weeks. You just smiled as Gavin embraced you, hugging him back and letting him hold you.


	7. But dreams are elusive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little slow, I'm sorry but it does set up a later chapter.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

“Yes, I felt it.“ Tina nodded in excitement. “It’s moving a lot?”

“It’s been active lately.” You smiled softly. “It’s so adorable because when Gavin talks to it, it gets more active, moving around and all that.”

“Gavin talks to your belly?” Tina snorted.

“Why wouldn’t he?” You shrugged.

“His bad-boy image is gone. I hope he knows that.” Tina chuckled.

You grinned. “He tries to keep it up by snapping at anyone who comments on his collection of ultrasound picture and all that stuff.”

“Yeah. So, how is it living with Hank, Connor and Nines?”

“Hank is trying to tell Gavin how to be a good dad.” You smiled. “That may sound sweet but Gavin hates being wrong so there’s a bit of fighting. Connor won’t stop suggesting baby names to me and proudly telling literally everyone we meet that he’ll be an uncle soon.”

“Everyone?”

“Yes, the delivery guy who brought he highchair, the shop clerk at the toy store, the waiter at the diner we went to and even the random lady that sat next to us on a bench when we rested while shopping for baby clothes. And that was just in one day.”

“You take Connor with you?”

“They all wanted to come along.” You snorted. “I wanted Hank and Gavin along. Hank could tell me what a baby needs, of course, and Gavin would have lost his mind had I gone without him. And then Connor wanted to come along and help. Then Nines wanted to make sure I would be alright.”

“He’s pretty protective.”

“He’s being a good brother.” You shrugged. “He’s still trying to find his place in the world – Connor too but Nines more so. If being a good brother is what he wants to be, then so be it.”

“Isn’t it all annoying?”

“Terribly so. But they mean well.”

Tina chuckled and leaned back in her chair. “So? Any plans for after lunch?”

You looked around the seating area of the restaurant. “Not really. I need to buy some stuff but nothing special, just some groceries.”

“Alright, I’ll come with you, okay?”

“Sure.”

“Any name ideas, yet?” Tina smiled softly. “How about naming it after me?”

“I actually thought of that before, to be honest.” You admitted, chuckling a bit. “Would that be weird? You’d be the baby’s godmother anyway.”

Tina looked up in surprise. “What? Really? Couldn’t you have come up with a less unenthusiastic and nonchalant way to say it?”

“Sorry.” You laughed. “But would you like that?”

“Hell yeah!” Tina then stopped herself. “I mean heck yeah.”

“Good.”

You smiled softly before leaning forward, playing with the napkin under your plate. “Hey, what do you think we should do about the Robber?”

Tina looked at you and reached out to take your hand. “We’ll find her, okay? And nothing will happen to you and the baby.”

“You immediately know why I worry.” You chuckled dryly.

“What kind of best friend would I be otherwise?” Tina smiled softly. “I’m sure we’ll find her very soon.”

“How sure?”

“Pretty sure.”

You sighed softly. “Like, in percentages? What do you think?”

Tina thought for a few seconds. “I’d say about 97% sure.”

At her words, you felt a weight lift off your shoulders. You knew Tina would never lie to you, that she’d always tell you the truth. So if Tina thought you’d catch her soon, then you were sure you would.

“That’s safer than the pill.”

Tina chuckled at that. “Almost as safe.”

“Ah, right, it’s about 99,9% safe, right?”

Tina snorted. “For you, it was 0%.”

“Don’t be a douche.”

\---

When you got back home that afternoon, you found everyone already waiting for you. You raised your eyebrow as you set the groceries down before making your way over to where they were sitting on the couches.

“Can I help you?” You asked in slight confusion. “This looks like an intervention.”

“Mrs Wright is dead.” Hank said quietly. “That’s the latest victim of the Cradle Robber, died, as well.”

“Oh, God.” You whispered out, shock overtaking you. “That’s horrible. Was it due to complications?”

“Yes.” Nines nodded. “Performing a c-section in an abandoned house with little medical experience and no hospital staff can lead to pretty serious complications.”

You nodded slowly, sitting down on the couch. “I need to sit down. The baby didn’t make it, either.”

Gavin looked at you and wrapped an arm around your shoulder. “It’s not your fault.”

“Had we found her already, this-”

“You did so much to even find out who the culprit might be. Without your ideas and brain, we would have never found out that the culprit was a woman.” Gavin promised. “You did so much.”

“But not enough.”

Nines looked at you. “We need to keep a closer eye on you. With your pregnancy progressing it becomes more and more obvious that you are expecting. And if the Cradle Robber is looking for a new victim, you could be in danger.”

“Will you help me protect the baby?”

“Of course.” Nines nodded.

Connor looked at you and nodded in agreement. “We will keep a close eye on you.”

“She won’t even have a chance to snatch you.” Hank promised. “And even if she manages to do so we will find you before she can hurt you.”

You nodded, a little of the fear leaving you as you smiled at him. “Thank you; all of you.”

Gavin eyed you before leaning his head against yours. “Are you still shaken up?”

“A little.” You whispered, looking back at him. “It’s all so horrible.”

“How about we distract you a bit?” Gavin whispered, pressing a kiss to your cheek.

Deciding to distract you, Hank proclaimed his disgust at the kissing. You felt laughter bubble up in your chest and you grabbed a pillow to chuck it at him. Hank dodged it just barely, getting out of the way just for the pillow to hit Connor. He turned to you in fake upset.

“You’d attack me like that?” He joked, grabbing the pillow. “Do you want some retaliation?”

“Don’t you dare.” 

Connor chucked the pillow at you. “Too late.”

You squeaked and ducked just for the pillow to hit Gavin. It hit him square in the face and knocked him off the couch. You gasped in shock and got to your knees next to him.

“Are you okay?”

Gavin glared at you. “Thanks for letting the pillow hit me.”

“I’m pregnant. I’m not going to be a human shield.”

Connor looked at Gavin in shock. “I’m so sorry. I was fully intending to hit (Y/N).”

“Hitting my girlfriend isn’t better.” He chided jokingly before sitting up. “Well, what should we do to distract you?”

“I don’t really know. You don’t have to plan everything around me.”

Connor leaned back on the couch. “We want to, though. How about a movie night?”

Nines nodded. “You could sit back and relax, prop up your feet and just unwind. You’ve been in town with Tina all day.”

You nodded and sat back on the couch. “Alright.”

Eventually, you ended up watching a nature documentary. Nines and Connor were sitting on one couch, the RK900’s head on his brother’s shoulder and his eyes closed. Connor seemed mesmerized by the kangaroos while Hank was typing away on his phone. You had your legs propped up on Gavin’s lap and he had absentmindedly started massaging your feet.

An hour later, saw all of you in bed. You lay on your back, Gavin’s head on your chest as he felt for the baby’s movements just to groan in disappointment because he couldn’t do so.

“Well, great.” Gavin mumbled. “What a lazy baby.”

You looked down at him, stroking his head. “Maybe it’s tired.”

“Do you want to know the gender?” Gavin whispered. “I’d like to know.”

“I’d actually prefer to wait.” You said softly. “If that’s alright.”

“Of course it is.” Gavin nodded. “I can’t wait to meet him or her.”

You smiled at the soft tone in his voice, something only reserved for you in his most vulnerable hours. “I’m sure the baby is just as excited to meet its father.”

“I never thought I’d have children, you know?”

“Why?”

“I don’t know.” Gavin whispered. “I never felt worthy of having someone to even consider having kids with. I don’t know.”

At his shrugging you looked down fully, pressing a kiss to his head. “You deserve the world, Gavin. You deserve a loving family and happiness.”

Gavin swallowed a little, nodding slowly. “Thanks.”

“No, not ‘thanks’.” You said sternly. “That isn’t a compliment. It’s the truth, Gavin, You deserve so much. No matter what anyone told you or made you feel, you deserve so much, Gavin.”

“Thank-“ He stopped himself before looking up at you. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” You whispered. “We’ll be fine.”

“Can we talk about something else?”

“Are you looking forward to the Halloween party?” You smiled.

“Yeah.” Gavin shrugged. “But I kinda don’t know what to dress up as.”

“How about a couple’s costume?”

“Seriously?”

“Come on. Just once?”

“Fine.” Gavin relented. “You’re lucky I love you.”

You smiled at him, face softened now. “You’re going to laugh at me for being sappy, but I really am lucky that you love me.”

Despite what you had expected, Gavin didn’t laugh or chuckle but rather leaned up to press a kiss to your lips. This was Gavin in private, soft and loving. You let him kiss you for a few seconds before he parted and looked at you.

“I’d say I’m also pretty lucky you love me. Being with you and having a family with you is really a dream come true.”


	8. And I will hold it up, strong and stable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from "A love you like a table" from Waitress.
> 
> Enjoy ^^  
> Sorry for the long wait. I will try to be more active with this but from now on it won't be as light-hearted anymore because danger is inbound!

Tina squealed in delight as she saw you in your costume. You chuckled at her reaction and walked over, Gavin right behind you. He had dressed up as a safari ranger, grinning at Tina’s reaction to you. Connor and Nines were dressed as Mario and Luigi respectively. You had even persuaded Hank to wear a costume – and even though he had only put on a cape and fake vampire teeth you saw it as a win.

“Hey there, Cleopatra.” You smiled. “Nice costume.”

“You, too.” She grinned widely. “A kangaroo with your belly as the pouch is such a damn good idea.”

“Yes.” You smiled. “Kangaroos are my second favourite marsupial.”

Hank rolled his eyes affectionately. “Who the fuck has a favourite marsupial?”

“My absolutely lovely girlfriend, of course!” Gavin grinned and wrapped an arm around you, pulling you close.

“Then what is your favouite marsupial?”

“The thylacine.” You proclaimed. “Or the Tasmanian tiger as it is more commonly known.”

Connor looked up. “Aren’t they extinct?”

“As far as we know.” You looked back at him. “Tasmania’s forests are not all mapped and explored so they might as well still be alive.”

“That is not a bad theory.” Nines mused.

“You’re adorable.” Gavin said teasingly. “Do you know that?”

“Right back at you.” You grinned at him trying to play it off by rolling his eyes. 

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Anyways, like what’s your favourite mammal then?”

“I don’t know.” You laughed. “I just know my second favourite marsupial is a kangaroo and that’s why I dressed as one.”

“Yeah but I’m not talking about marsupials, I’m talking about mammals.”

“What?” Connor looked.

“Gavin, kangaroos are mammals.”

“A kangaroo isn’t a fucking mammal. They are marsupials.” Gavin argued, looking at you sternly.

You had to stop yourself from laughing as you shook your head. “Marsupials are mammals.”

Gavin looked at you in confusion, taking his arm from around you. “Marsupials are marsupials, (Y/N). I love you with all my heart, but they aren’t mammals.”

“Marsupials are mammals whose babies are born incompletely developed which is why they are carried and suckled in a pouch on the mother’s belly.” You explained in exasperation. “Gav, come on.”

Connor interrupted before the conversation could go on any longer. “So who else is here? Tina, is your girlfriend with you?”

“No, she’s out with a few friends. But maybe she’ll come by later.”

The party was fun for the most part. Everyone was playing games, eating food and talking. Of course, there were other people, too. Tina had many friends and they had all come. As the night went on, you eventually went outside to catch some fresh air. Tina’s backyard was not as packed as the house because it was already October and therefore pretty cold, especially in Michigan. You just walked around outside for a few minutes, trying to clear your head.

The last few days had gone by in a blur, with the victim dying and the killer still at large, your pregnancy progressing and the fears that came with it. It didn’t matter how much everyone assured you that you’d be a good mother, you knew that that wasn’t something that could come so natural. Everyone said it came natural but how could it? The courses you visited prepared you for the birth and basic infant care. But knowing basic infant care didn’t make you a good mother. Nurses cared for babies, too, and that didn’t make them their mothers or fathers.

You heaved a sigh as you looked up at the stars. It was all so unfair. Tears pricked at your eyes as you thought back to Steve. How come he got your mother’s love and you didn’t? Her being able to raise him at the time of her second pregnancy had nothing to do with the fact that she had never even contacted you. Never once had you gotten as much as a call or a birthday card. Never once had she sent you a letter or a gift. She had just handed you off to Hank and forgotten about you.

Tears ran down your cheeks, smearing the slight face paint you had put on for your costume. And for some reason the moment you reached up to wipe your cheek and saw the paint had come off, you broke down sobbing. 

That was how Gavin found you. You didn’t even notice that he was there until his jacket was draped over your shoulders. “What’s wrong? It’s cold out here.”

“It’s- I-“

Gavin seemed to realise that you were in no mood to talk so he just wrapped his arms around you. “Take a few seconds.”

You sniffed. “It’s just all so much. There is a new life inside of me and- and how will I be a good mother? Will I even be able to bond with the baby? Everything is so messy.”

Gavin nodded slowly, holding you close. “We’re all here with you. Even if things are messy, we’ll untangle them together. You don’t have to do this on your own.”

“I don’t even know what I want.”

“What do you mean? You mean the baby?”

“I mean everything. I-I don’t even know who I- what I want.” You sniffled. “I only became a detective because I wanted to be like my dad. And- and then I got pregnant and I was scared of what will happen about the job. But maybe it doesn’t matter because I don’t fucking know what I want.”

Gavin pressed his lips to the top of your head. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“I don’t know what I want.”

“That’s not so bad. After the baby is born, you can take a break and try to figure it out if you want to.” Gavin promised. “You can take all the time you need to figure out what you want from life. And if you want to pursue a different career, or stay with the force or stay home with the kid, I’ll support you. Whatever you want, I will support you. I will be your lifeline, strong and stable. I will be there.”

“You will?” You whispered tearfully. “Just like that?”

“Just like that.”

“Thank you.”

“You support me in whatever I do, too, and you give me all that I need. Why would I not do the same for you?” Gavin whispered and then chuckled as you tried to find an answer. “See?”

You chuckled softly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“This would be much more serious if we weren’t wearing a kangaroo and a ranger costume.” You chuckled softly as you hugged him.

Gavin grinned down at you. “At least you’re laughing again.”

“Oh, you’re being so mushy.” You teased. “Let’s just go back inside.”

Gavin nodded and held out his arm which you took to follow him inside. Everyone was still having fun but people were getting ready to leave. And when you steppe inside, Connor informed you that him, Hank and Nines would be leaving soon. Quickly, you and Gavin agreed to come with them. And the evening ended with you and Gavin once again staying over at Hank’s house. You were just happy to have your family and to have Gavin’s understanding of your worries. He really was a lifeline.


	9. But I reckon made me stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nursery is painted and feelings are shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short and more like a filler. I'll upload the next, serious one soon. But I want to start uploading for another xReader which will be Connor x Reader, pregnancy and past abuse related. Really inspired by "Waitress", too. (Basically reader is pregnant from her abusive ex, Connor protects her and wants to raise the baby with her.) 
> 
> Enjoy ^^

“Do you want me to hold it up?” You asked Nines who was trying to assemble the changing table. “I can hold the plank up so you can nail it together.”

“No, that is way too heavy.” Nines shook his head. “Connor can help me when he’s done putting up the drapes.”

“Well, then let me put up the drapes so Connor can help you.” You offered and walked over to your other brother.

“No way you’re climbing up this ladder.” Nines shook his head. “That is way too dangerous, (Y/N).”

“But you climbing onto it isn’t too dangerous.”

“I’m not almost eight months pregnant.” 

“If you were I’d be worried for several reasons.” Gavin snorted. “But don’t worry, babe, we’ll get everything done.”

“But I’d like to help.” You grumbled. “I could fold the baby clothes and put them away.”

“Isn’t it bad for you back to lean over to fold them?” Connor asked softly. “I’ll do it later on.”

“You have to be kidding me!” You exclaimed in frustration. “Dad, say something.”

“(Y/N), they have a point most of the time. You’re heavily pregnant and you shouldn’t overwork yourself.” Hank shrugged form where he was trying to decipher the manual for building the bookshelf.

“Folding baby clothes is not that much work.” You groaned. “You’re all going to make me lose my mind.”

“Babe, we’re just trying to look out for you.” Gavin said softly, leaning in to press a kiss to your cheek. “You can direct us where to put the furniture.”

“No, I think I’ll go and make us something to eat.”

“Should I help you?”

“Gavin, I am going to lose it if you guys don’t calm down.” You sighed. “I’m going to make us some food now and I can do that by myself. See it as a thanks for helping with the nursery, okay?”

Connor nodded. “But we really don’t need any thanks.”

“You’re getting it anyway. I’d like to thank you.”

“Okay, but make sure to make something healthy and remember Omega 3 fatty acids are important for the baby’s brain development.” Your brother called out to you.

You eyed Connor over your shoulder and rolled your eyes affectionately. “I know. You’ve been telling me that at least bi-weekly for the past eight months.”

Nines nodded. “And be careful with knives.”

“I’m going now.”

“Call us if you need help, kiddo.” Your dad called after you.

“In the doorway.” You informed them, smirking as you heard Gavin speak up.

“Seriously, we’ll help.”

“Already out of the room.”

\---

After a lovely dinner with your family, Connor, Nines and Hank left. You and Gavin settled on the couch and he pulled your legs into his lap. But because you were sitting facing the table, moving your legs nearly caused you to fall. You held onto the back of the couch, glaring at him jokingly and hit him with a pillow.

“Warn a woman next time you just decide to pull her legs away.”

“I wanted to massage your feet and be nice, but sure be a bitch.” Gavin chuckled.

You rolled your eyes and leaned back. “I’d say something sassy now, but a foot massage after walking around all day and carrying around a baby does sound nice.”

“If you need to take a break you gotta tell me, babe.” Gavin whispered as he started to massage your feet, lightly at first before digging into them deeper.

You sighed in relief and leaned back, nodding absentmindedly. “I like being able to take care of myself and functioning normally.”

“You’re pregnant. No one minds having to help you sometimes.”

“Still.”

“Still?”

“Still, I guess- I mean, I told you about being unsure about my work, my direction in life and all that. I guess I like to be in control.” You tried to explain but knew you had failed when Gavin took a few seconds to respond.

“Wanna know something?”

“Sure.”

“Before I met you, my direction in life was being lonely with my cats and probably never finding true love or having a family. But you changed it. So why can’t you change your direction, too? I mean, it’s not like you have to stay the same. Humans can change and they can change what they want to do.”

“Gavin, I love you. You know that, right?”

“Yeah but this isn’t Gavin’s-Therapy-Hour. I want you to know that no matter what you chose, you are in control and you are allowed to change directions, okay? If you want to work after the baby, that’s fine. If you want to stay home, that’s cool, too. If you want to keep it at one baby, that’s okay but if you want to pop another one out I’m all for it.”

“Pop another one out? I am a human being, not a PEZ dispenser.” You laughed.

Gavin smiled as he saw you laughing, leaning in to kiss your shoulder. “I have been successful.”

“Come again?”

“You’re laughing.”

“Softie.”

“Shush.” Gavin snorted before shaking his head. “But seriously, whatever you want, I’ll be behind that decision.”

“But what if you want more kids and I don’t or vice-versa?”

“Then we’ll figure it out. We’ll figure everything out.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Gavin smiled softly. “Wanna watch TV?”

“Sure. Oh, we still haven’t finished our ‘SAW’ marathon.” You suggested.

Gavin chuckled. “Seriously? You were so grossed out by the pig pit trap.”

“It was disgusting!” You defended yourself.

“And before that, you got angry with everyone trapped in the house in the second movie.” Gavin laughed.

“Getting angry at the people in the movie is what’s so fun about the marathon.” You proclaimed. “Or would you rather watch ‘Grey’s Anatomy’?”

“One time I told you I watch it with Tina and you still laugh at me.”

“I’d never.” You smiled. “I mean, I’m not going to shame you for your interests. But doesn’t that one doctor remind you of Markus?”

“The android guy that made Connor deviate?”

“You know who Markus is.” You chuckled. “Yes, him.”

“Yeah, kinda.” Gavin shrugged. “But ‘SAW’ it is?”

“Yes.” You grinned and leaned back. “Gavin?”

“Huh?”

“Would you be a sweetheart and get some snacks before you start?”

“Those are the worst movies to eat during.” Gavin snorted as he got up. “Any cravings?”

“Do we still have strawberries?”

“Sure.” Gavin shrugged and went into the kitchen, still talking to you, though. “So has Connor always been so overbearing and giddy?”

“Toward me?”

“Yeah. He’s been on cloud nine for the last few months.” Gavin chuckled. “It’s nice, really, but has he always been this excitable?”

“About most things, yeah.” You smiled and looked at Gavin in the kitchen. “Nines worries me a bit. He seems so worried all the time.”

“Listen, you didn’t hear it from me but I think he just needs something that he is good at and he alone. I’m sure he loves Connor very much but whatever Nines likes or it good at, it’s the same for the other tin-can.”

“Yeah, he’s trying to find his place in the world.” You sighed. “He looked up how to assist a spontaneous birth. Connor did, too.”

“What do they expect will happen?” Gavin snorted. “And wouldn’t it be weird for you?”

“I mean if I were in a dire situation and the baby was coming, I think I wouldn’t mind that much. It’d be weird but I’d get over it because I want the baby to be safe.” You smiled softly. “I just hope they won't need to do it.”

“I’ll make sure of it. I’ll keep you safe.”

“Thanks, babe.” You smiled as Gavin sat down next to you again and started the movie. “Wanna lie down with me? You can feel for the baby.”

Gavin nodded and lied down next to you, head on your shoulder and hand on your belly. “Not long and we’ll have a baby, (Y/N). I’m honestly so happy.”

You smiled at him and kissed his head. “I can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I hope to upload the next chapter which is almost done, soon.
> 
> See you ^^


	10. These are ties that bind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait. I had a lot to do and I lost inspiration for reader inserts but this is getting to the good, interesting parts so I'll try to force myself to finish it. I'd say three more chapters at most - give or take one. I'll try my very best to upload soon but I am not sure how long it'll take me ^^
> 
> Enjoy ^^

“Are you insane?“

You raised an eyebrow at Gavin. “What did I do?”

“No, he has a point.” Hank crossed his arms. “You’re heavily pregnant and came here all alone when there is a killer out there, kidnapping pregnant women.”

“I came here by car, not by walking down dark alleyways. And there were so many other people about on the streets.” You explained calmly.

Connor sighed. “You have to be more careful, (Y/N).”

“I just wanted to pick Gavin up.”

“Yes, but not alone when there is a killer out on the loose who could potentially harm you.” Nines sighed as he watched you sit down. “But I am sure you had good intentions.”

“I wanted to pick Gavin up.” You sighed in defeat. “He’s done so much lately from building the crib over helping me pick out baby clothes to driving me to my doctor’s appointments or these birth classes.”

“You act like you’re not literally carrying our child.” Gavin said in disbelief. “Why are you like this, babe? Come on!”

“Oh, don’t be a douche.” You chuckled, walking over to ruffle his hair gently. “Let me help you at least a bit.”

“You’re about nine months pregnant.” Gavin shook his head. “You’re so- I don’t even know how to describe it!”

“I’m literally just driving my car.” You smiled softly. “Let me pick you up. You have twenty more minutes, right?”

“Yes.” Gavin nodded. “You can just wait at my desk.”

You nodded and made your way over, gingerly sitting down as your progressed pregnancy made some movements pretty hard. But soon you’d give birth and finally welcome your baby into the world. You’d manage the last few weeks if it meant having your baby. While waiting, you checked your phone, seeing that Tina had tried calling you. But since your phone wasn’t connected to the precincts wifi and you had no reception inside, you excused yourself to call her.

“Wait!” Nines called after you. “Let me accompany you.”

Connor nodded in agreement. “Or me.”

“No, I’ll be fine.” You said softly. “No one will try to kidnap someone in front of a police department. I’ll see you soon.”

But you were wrong. As soon as you got outside, you had to step away from the main doors because a criminal was brought in and he was thrashing around, threatening people. An officer you already know asked you to step back and you quickly moved, making your way toward the edge of the building. Then you pulled out your phone, dialling Tina’s number when someone called out to you.

“Miss?” Came a rough, pained voice.

“Hello?” You called back. “Are you alright? Do you need help?”

“I fell and- and I need your help!” 

“Okay, where are you?”

“I took out the trash and slipped. It’s all so wet from the constant rain.” The voice called back.

You weren’t worried at all, right outside a busy police station in the middle of Detroit during the day. Who would think to kidnap anyone at such a time and place? So you went into the alley and called out to the person again. At their pained groan, you ran up the admittedly well-lit alleyway and looked for them. When you tried to move past a dumpster, someone grabbed you from behind and covered your mouth with a piece of cloth. You struggled, scratching and kicking, doing your best to hit the points that hurt but no matter where you hit, the person kept holding you. And eventually, everything faded to black.

\---

“She’s going to die!”

“Gavin, you need to calm down!”

“How can I calm down, Chris? My girlfriend is heavily pregnant and probably kidnapped by a woman that cuts fetuses out of women! She’s going to fucking die and I fucking couldn’t protect her!”

“We will find her.” Chris tried but Gavin shook his head.

“Shut the fuck up!” He bellowed. “I don’t need any empty promises!”

“Gavin, he is trying to help!” Hank snapped at the man, panicking himself. “I’m as panicked as you are but right now- My daughter doesn’t need us to panic right now, okay? She needs us to keep a clear head and- and find her.”

Gavin turned to Hank, tears in his eyes. “I fucking failed her, Hank. I was supposed to protect her. Fuck, I promised to protect her and I didn’t. I’m no better than my fucking dad when he left me with my mother. I-I wanted to be- I- I am such a failure.”

“You aren’t. Gavin, you are so much more than the people who hurt you. You are not a failure.” Connor whispered. “And if anyone failed her, it was all of us. This is not just on you. We all thought her going outside alone would be safe but it wasn’t. It’s not your fault.”

But Gavin as breaking down, sitting down in his chair and crying into his hands. “How much time do we have?”

“I don’t think this is how we should-”

“How much time?”

“The Robber had the victim’s with her for no more than- no more than three days before she operated on them.” Nines said quietly. “We have three days. We have three days to find (Y/N).”

“My girl is smart, okay? Maybe she’ll figure out a way to get out or to- or to keep herself alive or- or anything!” Hank exclaimed. “She’ll find a way to stay alive until we come!”

Connor looked at him. “Dad, I-”

“I won’t lose another kid.” Hank shook his head and sat down on his computer. “I’ll review the security footage from outside the precinct.”

Gavin looked up, feeling a little comforted by Hank’s determination. “And I won’t lose the love of my life or our child. I’ll go through the car dealership contacts.”

Connor nodded. “Nines and I will look for evidence outside.”

“I’ll look for witnesses.” Chris promised.

Hank stared at the screensaver on his computer for a few moments, taking in the photo of him and you from a few years ago, blinking against the tears in his eyes. He refused to lose another child. He would find you and save you, whatever it took.

Gavin had thrown all concerns about his image out the window as he pressed a kiss to the photo of you and him from your first date. He then plucked one of the ultrasound pictures from the wall and stuffed it into his chest pocket, right above his heart as he went into the files. He’d find you and if it was the last thing he did.

Nines marched toward the front doors, trying his best to mask his sadness with determination. His LED was blinking red as he entered the alleyway, Connor at his heels. He had only wanted to protect you and he had failed. But now he was determined to find you.

Connor tried to swallow the tears in his eyes as he followed his brother outside. He’d get to be an uncle, just like his brother. Hank would get to be a grandfather and Gavin would get to be a father. You’d get to be a mother and he would make sure of it.

\---

“Ah, you’re awake.”

You quickly crawled backwards as she woman stood above you, a gun fastened to her hips and her arms crossed. The room around you was bare concrete, cold and empty, except for a mattress you were on, a toilet and sink in the room adjoined to it. The only way out of the room was a small window with bars in front of it and a big metal door. The woman standing above you flicked her long hair behind her shoulder and crossed her arms.

You stared at her in shock. “What are you doing? What do you want from me?”

“I want that child inside of you. I’ll make it short: I’ll get you ready and then I’ll take it. I need to monitor you for about a day to make sure you’re ready for the surgery.”

“What? No!” You shook your head. “You can’t do that!”

“You don’t get to make the rules here!” She snapped. “The police are on my fucking tail and I need to make it quick. Tomorrow morning, I’ll operate on you.”

“But I- but-“ You stammered out, tears collecting in your eyes as you took a deep breath, willing yourself to calm down so you could focus on protecting your child. “The women you took before me all died.”

“I made mistakes with the procedure.”

“The babied dies, too.” You whispered. “That’s why you took me, right? The others died. But cutting babies out of women isn’t the way to go.”

“Oh, shut up! What would you know?” The woman hissed.

You took another deep breath, trying to lie to the best of your abilities so she’d never find out what you were really planning. “Listen, I want my baby to be alive. How about a deal? You wait for me to give birth naturally. I’m sure if I give birth and you don’t cut the baby out of me, it will survive.”

“Why would you do that?”

“I want my baby to live, be- be it with or- or without me.” You stammered out, tears running down your cheeks. “Deal?”

“You’re tricking me.”

“No.” You whispered through tears. “I love this child and I know that fighting could result in its death. I just want it to live, be it- be it with me or someone else.”

“No tricks?”

“No.” You shook your head. “Deal?”

She nodded. “Deal.”

You swallowed and pulled yourself up. “Can- can I get some water?”

“Yes, in fact, I’ll get you something to eat, too. Just stay here and don’t do anything stupid.”

“Okay.” You whispered.

The woman left and pulled the big door shut, leaving you alone in the room. You looked around, trying to find anything that could have helped you. Then you spotted your jacket that was lying in the corner of the room. Quickly, you walked over to it and rummaged through the pocket. Then you found something truly helpful. You found your phone.

You quickly dialled Connor’s number, trusting him to be able to locate your call. But just as he picked up, the door opened again. You winced as the woman stared at you, then at the phone before marching over and pushing you to the wall.

“Just for that, I should fucking kill you!”

“If you kill me, the child might die!” You screeched out, quickly ending the call in the hopes she wouldn’t notice you made it. “I- I’m sorry! Take it but don’t hurt me!”

“Oh, I will take it.” She snatched it from your hands. “You’re lucky you’re carrying such an important good, otherwise I might have fucking shot you right here.”

You nodded and watched her stomp out of her room, tears collecting in your eyes. Your only hope was that Connor had been smart enough to quickly locate the phone. As the tears spilt from your eyes you sat down on the mattress and pulled your jacket – which was actually Gavin’s but you had stolen from him – close to your chest. They had to find you before the baby came otherwise she’d take it from her. And after losing your little brother a few years ago, you couldn’t bear losing this child. You had to protect it but you weren’t sure how to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update soon!  
> See you ^^


	11. 'Til it finally reminds her to fight just a little, to bring back the fire in her eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long. But as a reconciliation offer, this chapter is pretty long and includes the beginning of the birth. If that triggers you, I'd advise you to stop reading when reader has the contractions and come back for the next chapter where she's in the hospital. The birth is not too graphic, there are no descriptions of any goo, placentas, blood, etc. But there is talk of contractions, dilation and potential pushing. Also, Nines checks how far reader is dilated and tries to assist with the birth. There's also talk of a medical emergency, (SPOILER) eg. umbilical prolapse. But it'll all be fine. And it's not too graphic.
> 
> Title from "She used to be mine" from Waitress.  
> Enjoy ^^

Connor curled up further on the couch. He could hear Gavin crying in his room. Hank had locked himself in the master’s bedroom and Nines was just staring blankly ahead, not really reacting to anything Connor said. They’d been practically forced by Fowler to get home and get some rest. Tina had promised to call should any new information come in since she had the late shift. But even at home, no one could calm down. Connor sat in silence for a few minutes before he got up, hoping to at least comfort Gavin.

“Gavin?”

“What the fuck do you want?” The man snapped, turning away from the door as Connor walked inside.

“Is that (Y/N)’s red shirt with the lace?” Connor whispered. 

“What do you care?” Gavin sniffled, holding the shirt closer. “She always wore it on dates. It- it smells like her perfume and-”

“I picked it out, you know? She said she didn’t want a red shirt for your first date but I convinced her.” Connor said softly, sitting down next to Gavin.

Gavin looked down at the shirt, tears running down his cheeks. “I’m scared.”

“I know.” Connor said softly. “And I understand. We’re all scared. But we will find (Y/N) soon enough and- and until then she’ll be fine.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“You heard Hank, right?” Connor said with a choked voice, trying to hold back a sob. “She’s smart. She- she will be fine.”

Gavin turned to see Connor crying. Sighing softly, he wrapped an arm around the android. “Come here, tin-can.”

Connor nodded and leaned into Gavin, allowing himself to cry. “I try to be strong, I really do, but- but she’s like my sister and- and I am so scared.”

“I know, so am I.” Gavin swallowed, taking a deep breath. “But she’ll be okay, right?”

“Right.” Connor nodded before reaching up to rub Gavin’s neck earning himself a confused look. “(Y/N) does it when you’re stressed, doesn’t she?”

“You noticed?”

“I did. It always calmed you down.”

“That’s nice of you to try but- but it’s not the same as when she does it.”

“I understand.” Connor nodded. “Are you excited to be a father?”

“Yes.” Gavin nodded after a few seconds. “I spent months being afraid but I am excited. Although now I am more scared than ever before.”

“I get that. So are we.”

“I can’t even imagine how scared (Y/N) must be.” Gavin sighed before shaking his head. “And fucking Fowler sent us away.”

“Gavin, he did it for our own good. He-” Connor stopped when he saw the all familiar call notification pop up in his vision. “I’m getting a call. Let me see who it- (Y/N)!”

“She’s calling you? Pick up!”

Connor did so, immediately trying to locate the call. “I’m currently locating the call but I cannot hear anything on the other line, I- It’s dead.”

“Dead?”

“The line.” Connor whispered. “But I located it to an abandoned warehouse outside of town. We need to get Hank and Nines, now!”

“What the fuck are we waiting for then?”

\---

“Oh fuck!” 

You hissed in pain and doubled over on the floor. This was it. You’d have to birth a child, alone, without your boyfriend or family, locked in a room with a killer on the other side of the door and hope she would not notice. All you could do was hope that Connor had managed to locate the phone you had used before. As another contraction hit, you groaned in pain, gasping ins hock and hoping she hadn’t heard.

Now you had to come up with a plan. Quickly, you got onto the mattress, kneeling down on there, bracing yourself as another contraction hit you. You were frantically trying to remember the classes you and Gavin took but of course, in such a situation, your brain was preoccupied with other thoughts so you bit back a groan and tried to focus on your breathing.

Fear gripped you tightly. The woman – Sarah as she had called herself prior – was just outside the door and as soon as she saw the baby she’d take it from you. Things really looked hopeless and you were terrified of the little life inside of you that chose to come into the world now, in the worst of situations.

You were utterly and truly alone – it was terrifying. But you knew you had to fight now. You wouldn’t abandon this child as your mother had done to you, you wouldn’t let anyone touch this child and if you had to physically fight Sarah, you would. You were prepared to fight now, for your little baby. You were prepared to claw at her, to grit your teeth and fight to the last breath if it meant your baby would stay with you and be safe. 

Time passed quickly and within the next two hours, the contractions came closer and closer to one another. You’d acquired hot water from the tab in the room and a shard of broken glass to cut the cord with. You were prepared. 

Then the door opened and Sarah stepped in. “You’re in labour!”

“Fuck off!” She screamed, holding the shard of glass in your hand. “I will fucking cut you if you come any closer!”

“I’m not scared of you. Can you even get up anymore?”

“I can get up far enough to fucking slit your-”

Then she pulled out a gun. “I can also just blow your brains out, you know? I don’t need you alive to have this baby.”

“Oh, you do!” You hissed. “All the other ones before me didn’t survive! Natural birth is the best way to go if you want to get a baby in this fucking run down trash hole!”

Sarah sighed. “Then push it out and maybe, if you work with me, I won’t blow your fucking brain out, how about that?”

You wanted to fight but right now you had to get the baby there so you cooperated. “Then get me a fucking knife or pair of scissors to cut the cord with and something to wrap the baby in. Oh, and sterilise the scissors with fire.”

“I will. You stay here.”

“Where the fuck else would I go?”

“Don’t get sassy with me now.”

“Fuck.” You groaned as another contraction hit you and Sarah left.

You waited for another ten minutes and called out to her again. Then screaming and a commotion started. You sat up, terrified of what was happening. Sarah came back inside, gun pointed at you. Then you saw Connor, Nines, Gavin and Hank in the door.

“Sarah, put the gun down.” Connor argued.

“Fuck!” You swore. “Someone needs to fucking- fucking help me! At least so the baby is okay! Sarah, let someone help me!”

“Sarah, I need you to let one of us pass.” Nines said calmly. “(Y/N) is in labour and someone needs to deliver the child.”

“No!” She hissed, the gun still on your head. “You will take it from me.”

“Sarah, please!” You screamed in desperation. “Please, let them pass!”

“Alright.” She pointed the gun at Nines. “You go and help her.”

He nodded. “I will.”

You looked up in shock. You loved Nines. He was your brother and you loved him but right now you just wanted Gavin. “What about Gavin?”

“Are you fucking listening to me?” She hissed at you. “I pointed at the android, so he will help you!”

Nines looked at her. “Can the others help?”

“What?”

“They won’t touch the child. I just need them to get me a few things, like some towels. Okay? And a pair of scissors that they need to sterilize.”

“Fine.” Sarah hissed, looking at Gavin. “Get the stuff but don’t you dare touch the baby, got it?”

Gavin stared at you, completely in shock. “I-I will. (Y/N), you can do this. Nines will help you and- and- You’ll be fine.”

Nines nodded. “Get the things, Gavin.”

You turned to find Nines approaching you. Tears ran down your cheeks as you saw him running toward you and dropping to his knees. “Where’s the ambulance?”

“They are on the way.” Nines promised. “But I will help you.”

“She’s not letting anyone- Oh God! She is not letting anyone in.” You groaned in pain. “Will you please, please help me? I’m so scared.”

“I will do whatever it takes to keep you both safe.”

“Tell me that I still have time to make it to the hospital, Nines. Please tell me I have time to get to the hospital.”

Nines looked at you nervously. “I may have to take a look to tell how far along you are and I will have to feel for the baby. Would that be alright or would it make you too uncomfortable?”

You shook your head, lying back on the mattress. “I-I would rather have- Oh, fuck! I’d rather have a doctor do it but this situation is far from ideal anyway, so just go ahead. Just do what you must. Please, just make sure the baby is safe.”

Nines watched you close your eyes and did quick work at examining the state the birth had progressed into, not wanting to stretch this out any further than he had to. It was uncomfortable for him as well but he and Connor had looked up how to assist a spontaneous birth. They wanted to be prepared for a situation where they had to help you and now he had to do so.

“I have good news and bad news.”

“The good ones first.”

He nodded and grabbed your hand. “You’re almost ready to push. If Sarah doesn’t let the paramedics through in the next ten to twenty minutes, you will be able to deliver your baby here.”

“That’s the bad news!” You screamed in desperation. “Fuck! What if something happens and there’s no doctor there? Nines, please, I-”

“I will keep you both safe.” He promised, holding your hand tightly. “But you have to do as I tell you and trust me. Connor and I prepared ourselves for this. Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

Nines nodded and helped you prop up your legs. A few pillows were put behind your back so you could lean against them and Nines got between your legs. You would be mortified in any other circumstances but this was a bad situation so it didn’t matter at the moment. All you wanted was the baby to be safe and if it meant Nines had to deliver the child, then so be it. When Gavin came back you begged Sarah to let him stay. And maybe it was because she herself was unsure of what to do or because she wanted the birth to go well, but she allowed it. Gavin thanked her and dropped the things off to Nines before slipping in behind you, embracing you tightly.

“Okay, I’m here now.” He promised. “And I’m not leaving. You can scream, insult me, cry and hold onto me. But you can’t give up, alright?”

“Alright.” You swallowed thickly. “Gavin, if anything happens to me- you- just-“

“You will be fine and so will our baby.” 

Sarah turned to you and pointed the gun at your head now. “Don’t you dare take this child from me. As soon as it’s out, I’m leaving!”

“Nines, I-I can’t- she- she can’t take it from me!”

Gavin held you a little tighter and looked at his friend. “Nines, what will we do?”

“You push the damn baby out!” Sarah yelled. “What are you waiting for? Fucking push!”

Nines ground his teeth as his LED spun yellow for quite some time. “If she is not dilated enough she cannot start pushing, Sarah. You must know that.”

“Then fucking tell me how far dilated she is!” Sarah snapped before glaring at the android. “And don’t you dare lie to me! If you lie to me, I will blast her brains out!”

You gasped at that, sobbing quietly. “Please don’t! I just wanted my- my baby. Why do you- why can’t I-”

“It isn’t your baby anymore.” Sarah said sternly. “It is mine. As soon as it’s out, it will be mine.”

Nines glared at Sarah. “It is unwise to stress a woman in labour like that. Would you please just point the gun at someone else? You can point it like me if you’d like to.”

“No, you can’t die. I need you to deliver the child.”

“You need the child’s mother to deliver it as well!” Gavin spat at her.

“Nines!” You groaned as another contraction hit you. “Please tell me it’ll be over soon. It hurts so much!”

Connor looked at Sarah. “This stress is not good for the child and you must know it.”

“Get the baby out!”

Connor looked back at Nines and by the way his LED blinked yellow you knew he was talking to his brother. Then Nines nodded, once again reaching down to check for the baby. He nodded along as he felt for it before freezing, his face falling. 

“We have a problem.”

Fear struck you again and you sat up straight, trying to get a look at what was going on which was obviously not possible. “What? Is the baby okay? It is losing oxygen? Will I die?”

“For now, the child is fine. But we need to get you to a hospital.” He said, turning to Sarah. “It’s an umbilical prolapse. The umbilical cord came out before the baby and the pressure on it could cut off blood circulation.”

“Then do something!” Sarah shrieked.

“I can’t do much. While I could have been able to deliver the child, I am not equipped to deal with an umbilical prolapse. Normally, when you have a baby in the hospital, this is the point where they will definitely opt for an emergency c-section. The child might not make it.”

“I- I think I’m- Nines, what do we do?” You sobbed quietly.

“All I can do is keep my hand there and not move it, lest I wish to move the cord and put more pressure on it.” He looked up at you. “But I promise that if we get the paramedics in here, you and the baby will be fine eventually.”

“Then get them in here!” Gavin screamed in fear. “Connor, get them in here!”

Sarah turned and pointed the gun at Connor. “I will fucking shoot you!”

Connor put up his hands. “Do it then. Shoot me but let them get her to the hospital. If you want that baby to live, you let me get them in here and let them take (Y/N) to the hospital!”

Sarah seemed to be panicking now. And as she slowly let the gun sink, Connor made a move and tackled her to the ground. She got a good shot at him but he managed to get the upper hand and pin her to the ground. His shoulder was oozing blue blood but he was smiling at you reassuringly. Hank helped Connor put handcuffs on Sarah and then brought her outside to the backup. You were still sobbing as you looked back at Nines, panic rising as he pulled his hand back.

“What are you doing?” You screeched. “You can’t move your hand or the cord-”

“There is no umbilical prolapse.” Nines said softly. “I lied so she would let you go. Now we can get you to the hospital and they will deliver the baby safely.”

“Thank you, Nines.” You choked out between sobs, rubbing your eyes.

Gavin nodded and slowly got up, ready for the paramedics to take you. He made way for them, stumbling a little and colliding with Nines. “Thank you so much.”

Nines shook his head and put a hand to Gavin’s shoulder to stabilise him while the paramedics took you. “It’s nothing, Gavin. I just want (Y/N) and the baby to be alright. I suggest you follow them to the ambulance and ride to the hospital with (Y/N). Connor, Hank and I will follow in the car.”

“I will.” Gavin nodded and looked up at Nines again. “Nines?”

“Yes?”

“They’ll be fine, right?”

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I tried to keep this as realistic and actual birth wise as possible. My resources, however, are the sex-ed I had in school, the internet and the YouTube channel of an OBI-GYN (Is that how you spell it?). There will be one more chapter after this.
> 
> You know (feel free to skip this it's just rambling) I thought I'd get it done during quarantine because someone in my class was sick and we all got sent into it for almost two weeks but I was too much in the SAW pit for that. Sorry ^^°
> 
> See you ^^


	12. I can heal and I can breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IT, FOLKS! THE CONCLUSION! Sorry if it's short.  
> Chapter title from "Everything Changes" from Waitress.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

”You saved her and the baby’s life.” 

And with that, Nines was pulled into a tight hug by Hank. Connor stood by, smiling as they all waited for the baby to be born. Sarah had been taken to the precinct and you had gone to the hospital along with Gavin. Then Hank, Connor and Nines had been instructed to wait outside.

“You two helped a lot, too. I shouldn’t take all the credit.”

“Nines, no.” Connor smiled at his brother. “You saved her. Your quick-thinking and deceiving saved her life. Thank you.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” Connor said softly. “So often you have doubted yourself but had you not been there today, (Y/N) might have died or the child might have been taken away. You saved the two of them and enabled us to take Sarah down.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

“No, no supposing. We are right.” Hank insisted. “Thank you.”

“Always.”

“Lieutenant Anderson?”

Hank turned to see a nurse approaching them. When she arrived, she smiled brightly, holding her clipboard tightly.

“Your daughter had her child. She’s asking for you and the two androids. Would you like to you inside and see her?”

“Is the baby alright?” Connor asked in concern. “The birthing process was less than ideal.”

“Yes, the child is a healthy and happy baby girl. We checked her and she seems completely healthy. It was no doubt to you helping her during the process and getting her here.” The nurse smiled. “Go inside. She’s waiting. We moved her to room 402.”

Hank nodded and left for your room, Connor and Nines following. Once there, they found you in bed, exhausted but unbelievably happy. You were smiling up at Gavin who was sitting next to you, looking relieved and holding the baby. She was asleep in his arms and Gavin seemed close to tears. When he noticed everyone else, he grinned up at them.

“Meet our daughter.”

You smiled and looked up. “Meet Nina Reed. Named after Nines.”

“Me?” The android asked in a choked voice. “Nina- Nina as in inspired by my name?”

“Yes.” You chuckled. “You saved her life, Nines. And probably mine, too.”

Gavin nodded. “Yes, without you, who knows what might have happened. And you helped (Y/N) along the way. You were fully prepared to get the baby here had we not been able to get to the hospital.”

“I- of course, I helped you. How could I have not?” Nines stammered.

“She’s asleep now but later on, you’re more than welcome to hold her, all of you.” You smiled. “She’s healthy and that’s all thanks to you three and Gavin.”

“How are you?” Hank asked. “Are you okay, kiddo?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” You nodded. “Startled, exhausted and in a bit of pain, but fine.”

“Didn’t they give you anything for the pain?” Connor mused.

You nodded again. “Yes, but it’s still a strain on the body. But don’t worry.” 

“You know that we always worry, right?” Hank joked and you laughed at that.

“And you’re a grandpa now, old man.”

“I am not old.”

“I’m kidding, dad.” You chuckled, leaning back in bed. “So, I guess Nines and Connor looking up how to assist a spontaneous birth was not too far fetched and actually came in handy. Who would have thought?”

Connor grinned and leaned forward. “Maybe now you’ll stop questioning what we do.”

Nines cleared his throat, looking down at you. “(Y/N), I once again would like to apologize if me – let’s say – doing all that stuff down there made you uncomfortable. If you want me to-“

“Nines, stop it.” You sat back up again. “Had it not been for you, the baby and I would not be here now. Of course, it was weird and uncomfortable – you’re like a brother to me. But it was what needed to be done and honestly when I sit here with my newborn baby, I can’t find it in myself to care that you saw me like that. Let’s just forget about it.”

“I will never speak of it again.”

“Let’s just forget about it, okay?”

“Okay.” Nines smiled. “If that’s what makes you most comfortable, I will forget about it. May I ask how you are feeling, emotionally? This whole ordeal must have been rather traumatising for you.”

You nodded slowly, averting eye contact. “It was, that’s for sure. But I think that if I talk to a professional about it and with you guys there, I’ll be able to deal with it. Does that make sense?”

Gavin turned to you, finally tearing his eyes from your daughter. “Of course, we will be there for you. If there is anything you need, you know I’ll provide it.”

“Thank you.” You smiled softly. “But I feel like with Nina everything that’s been messy about my life has somehow finally come into focus. I can finally focus, I have something to work for, someone that needs me to take care of them. I feel like I'm not constantly overthinking again. Maybe I can just let my heart take the wheel now. And in time, I can heal. I just hope I’ll be a good mother.”

“You will be the best mother.” Hank promised. “And if there’s anything you need, just hit us up, kid. We’ll help you with everything. If you want, you can stay at my place for a while longer.”

“I’d actually like that.” You smiled. “I’d feel a lot safer.”

Gavin nodded. “It’s a good idea.”

You turned to him with a smile. “I love you. Thank you for always being there for me.”

“Of course, I am. I love you so much.”

“Gross.” Hank mumbled, earning himself an elbow to the side by both Nines and Connor. “Sorry, sorry.”

You chuckle a little before leaning in to kiss Gavin. “And you didn’t even complain when I squished your hand to dust during labour. You’re always there for me.”

“I’ll always be there for you, you know? I want to be there for you for the rest of my life and spend it making you feel happy, safe and loved.”

“That sounds dangerously close to a proposal there.” Connor joked.

Gavin cleared his throat and gently put Nina down in her little hospital bed. “Well, now that you mention it. Actually, ideally, I would have done this some other time. But I think with your family here and our little one, this is a perfect time.”

“Gavin, are you-“

“Yes.” He smiled and pulled a little box from his pocket, opening it to reveal a beautiful ring, adorned with a simple little diamond. “(Y/N), will you marry me?”

A happy little laugh left your mouth before you embraced Gavin. “Of course, I will! I love you so much, Gavin.”

“I love you, too.” He smiled and pulled back to put the ring on your finger. "We're getting married, (Y/N)!"

"I know, I'm literally so happy." You smiled brightly, looking back down at the ring.

Gavin eyed you in interest. “Do you like the ring?”

“Yes.” You smiled, marvelling at it. “Let me guess, Tina helped you pick it out.”

“Actually, Hank, Connor and Nines did.”

“You knew?” You turned to the three men in question, laughing a bit. “Wow, you kept this secret well, I must say.”

“You sound surprised.” Connor raised an eyebrow. “Any reason for that?”

“You’re a damn chatter-box.” Gavin joked before turning back to Nina. “Oh, look who’s waking up!”

You watched as he took her from the bed, cooing at the girl. He then got up and gently handed her over to Hank. From then on, you watched Hank fuss over her, Connor and Nines beaming at the child. Gavin sat next to you, holding your hand and smiling. You slowly leaned into him, watching your father and brothers care for your newborn daughter.

“Are you happy?” Gavin whispered, turning his head to kiss your cheek.

“More than happy.” 

“Then so am I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, folks! Would anyone be interested in a little epilogue chapter or smth? Let me know!  
> Hope you liked it. I'm currently working on a few more DBH Reader Inserts (including but not limited to Reader and Connor trying to keep their relationship a secret, a Connor x Reader Pregnancy one, A Kara x Reader one where you help her hide and a Kamski one). So look out for that if you like my work.
> 
> See you ^^

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a Kudos and Comment if you want to!
> 
> See you soon ^^


End file.
